


Valkyrie Densetsu 3 The Lion's Journey

by Hollowtaker75



Series: Valkyrie Densetsu [7]
Category: Karate Shoukoushi Kohinata Minoru, King of Fighters, Natsuki Crisis, Original Work, Persona 4, Street Fighter, Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Action, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Martial Arts, Other, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollowtaker75/pseuds/Hollowtaker75
Summary: Jordan Vermilion was Saved by a man named Jin Kazama and now wanting revenge against a being named Torrin. Jin hears that Jordan Vermilion who seeks revenge for his father's disappearance. Fighters start to disappear, just like the young man's father, all linked to the being Torrin. Seeing a chance Jin takes Jordan a journey to face Torrin, ready to lure Torrin into a trap and gain ultimate power; at the same time giving the young man his revenge.
Series: Valkyrie Densetsu [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675525





	Valkyrie Densetsu 3 The Lion's Journey

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a side story which follow Jordan Vermilion quest to beat Torrin and along the way meets Chie Satonaka his new rival.

It had been one year since Anthony Vermilion had won the 2007 Valkyrie Densetsu, defeating his troubled brother Jordan Vermilion. Following his victory, he had cast his brother's unconscious body into a volcano and had reassumed control of the Vermilion Zaibatsu. He had also reformed his company practices; being especially careful to dismantle the projects that Jordan had put in place.

This had led to things calming down, a vast reduction in enemies for the Zaibatsu and, surprisingly he discovers; an increase in profit for the company. He had introduced newer practices and had also disbanded the Zaibatsu fighters; a team of martial artists who were tasked with the company's defense. In their place he established the Diamond Dogs, a private army which served a similar function.

Anthony was now thirty-eight, he still have his black hair and moustache but a little bit white. However, he was still muscular and had lost none of his strength. He was currently reading a report on the company's latest expedition. They had been searching for a power similar to the one Anthony had seen Mr. Martial Arts wield during their last fight.

Anthony was planning to find a means to control that power so that if it was used against him again, he'd be able to counteract it. And the being he was looking for is Torrin the Fighting Goddess and he was getting use her power to be the strongest fighter he ever been but first to get to her Anthony has to make sure that Jin Kazama and the rest of the Mishima Zaibatsu will not get to her first for now he have to wait and make his move.

However, things were not going well; especially according to the report he was reading; apparently, they had found a similar energy source in some Ancient Aztec ruins located in Mexico. However, both teams and the Tekken Force team sent to investigate had completely vanished; their last messages all reading the same word; 'Torrin'. Jin Kazama had decided to discover more about Torrin and the more he found out, the more interested he became.

Torrin, it turned out was an ancient being with a desire to consume strong souls to become the ultimate fighter; it was in fact and entity known as the Goddess of Fighting. Jin knew that if he could gain even a fraction of Torrin's power; he would be unstoppable. The problem was catching it; Torrin had been elusive, despite appearing several times to attack and sometimes even kill great martial artists; including those who had appeared in the first two tournaments.

Jin decided to learn more about this and so he had begun to track down people who would know about Torrin, even if it was just legends. Meanwhile he planned a way to trap the beast so he could utilize its power; but what he needed for that, was a really strong unsuspecting fighter to act as a lure.

There was silence when suddenly he heard a commotion outside and then the door opened. Nina Williams Jin's assistant open the doors. He hurried up to the desk.  
"Sir, I... there’s someone here, he won't..."

Just then the door opened again and Nina stepped aside; Jin froze when he saw the young man. He was no more than eighteen and he was a some burning scars on him as well Jin knows the young man needs help.

"Who...Who are you?" Jin asked, in shock.

The young man glared and introduced himself. "Jordan Vermilion."

Jin remembered that name, there had been a couple named Juste Vermilion and Haruka Vermilion that he meets when he was a kid. Jordan then explained his purpose for coming to see Jin. It turned out that Juste Vermilion was his father; and Haruka is Jordan's mother. Jin then learned from his vistior that Juste had been attacked by Torrin and was missing; Mr. Martial Arts believed him to be dead and wanted Jin to train him so he could find Torrin and kill the beast.

Jin pondered this for a while and then finally made up his mind as a plan formed in his head. He agreed and from that day on he trained the young man in the Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts. Jordan was a quick learner and in four short years Jin's plan was ready, he would be stronger than ever before, give Jordan a seeded entry and gather so many powerful fighters, Torrin wouldn't be able to resist; the trap was set and Jordan was the bait.

Relieved at the sudden warmness in his sensei's voice, Jordan smiled back and said, "Yes, sir, thank you!"

Jin immediately set to work so that the attendants to the estate would know that Jordan was his new student, a new resident to his home, and not an unwelcome guest.

Jordan quickly settled into his new room, one that was quite lavish and large compared to the modest one he used to have, with the few belongings he'd mustered up on his journey from surviving a volcano and rested as Jin advised. He laid in his new bed with his hands clasped behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. 

Everything since that fateful night had felt as if he were stuck in some twisted endless dream during his journey to find Jin Kazama…but now, here at the Kazama Estate, Yakushima was the life that felt like a lost, distant dream.

He envisioned his mother standing with her back to him in her favorite white sundress as she stood in shallow water, her shoes dangling from the fingers of her right hand. There were a few clouds in the sky, and the sun was setting. She turned and smiled kindly. Jordan reached out his right hand toward her. The image faded. He slowly blinked, brought his hand back down to the bed, and sighed.

He turned over to lay on his stomach and folded his arms to rest his chin on them. His thoughts shifted over to Jin Kazama, his teacher and now friend. Jin seemed strict but was being very kind in taking Jordan in so suddenly and agreeing to train him. He was quite fortunate to have found such a nice new home. He was eager to start training too.

He had learned that Jin Kazama was knowledgeable about various forms of combat the world over and largely considered one of, if not, the strongest martial artist in the world, the new King of Iron Fist, just like the name of the tournament the Mishima Zaibatsu used to host. Jordan would be learning from the best.  
His eyes grew heavy, and he fell asleep amidst his wandering thoughts.

The next day, as Jordan and Jin prepared for their first training session together, Jin explained to Jordan, "I will train you in Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts, which has been passed down in this family for generations. You are going to learn things like our specialized wind god fist, thunder god fist, and hell sweep. These techniques are not easy to master at first, but in due time they will become a natural extension of you. I know that the Vermilion's are among the strongest fighters in the world and so you must become strong, Jordan. I will see to that!"

Three years passed

It was in the later part of February. Jordan was nearing the end of his senior year at the University of Tokyo. Spring break was coming in March, and April would mark the beginning of his senior year.

Jordan had trained diligently under Jin's supervision and was developing into a strong fighter, just as he wanted, and Jin had planned.

Jin told Jordan after one of their training sessions, "You've made some excellent progress, boy. In fact, I think you will be ready by the time you hit 21 this June."

Jordan paused as he soaked in what Jin said before asking with utmost seriousness in his voice, "Really?"

"Yes," Jin revealed. "I've got just the ticket. Here's what we're going to do. The Mishima Zaibatsu shall host another tournament, The 2012 Valkyrie Densetsu Tournament to be precise. The gathering of that many strong fighters will face your brother Anthony Vermilion. We'll begin the tournament on your birthday. My present to you, hmm?" Jin leaned in spoke in a low voice to Mr. Martial Arts. "Now, once we have Torrin out, we must wait for when the moment is ripe for you to make your move. I'll help you know when that crucial moment is. It cannot be too soon or too late. Got it?"

Jordan carefully considered his teacher's words before nodding in understanding. Pleased, Jin took a few steps back. Jordan's blood began to tingle with excitement. He adjusted the glove on his right hand, and a purple aura emitted from him as he put forth a practice punch as he yelled, "Dah!" Jin took a concerned mental note of the purple aura.

The next day, Anthony Vermilion made the official announcement to the rest of the world that the 2012 Valkyrie Densetsu Tournament was to commence on June 5th and that the final opponent was going to be the Howling Wolf himself.

During Jordan's summer break, he went with Jin and a select set of employees of the Mishima Zaibatsu, including a unit of the Tekken Force, to Inaba, Japan. Jordan had occasionally traveled around the world with Jin ever since coming under his teacher's care, depending on if Jin's business trips coincided with Jordan school vacations.

At one point on the trip, Jordan traversed the streets of Inaba, accompanying five members from the Tekken Force unit. Jordan wore a charcoal gray formal vest & dress pants with a purple long sleeve button shirt underneath with the sleeves rolled up into cuffs and to top it all off black fighting gloves. The soldiers from the Tekken Force were decked out in their usual armor and helmets.

Eventually, they walked into an area where three teenagers stood conversing with a third with fiery brunette hair that went by the name Chie Satonaka. Chie was the only name this third girl man was known by since she never gave any other to anyone. She sat in a parked scooter, wearing a green tank top with a floral pattern as well as a colorful wristband at each arms wears black dress shoes.

The other two young girls were friends of Chie's, their names were Yukiko Amagi, Rise Kujikawa and Naoto Shirogane. The girls were having there usual business going shopping and having Coffee until the girls sees someone that haven't come to Inaba in quite a while it was Jordan Vermilion the poplar fighter in the world.  
Chie caught sight of the group from the Mishima Zaibatsu. "Hey!" She called out to catch their attention, recognizing that they were fit for his challenge.

The group turned their heads to see Chie and the three other young girls. Chie smirked at them arrogantly. She lifted his right leg over from his seat to stand up and walked over to the group. She was followed by the other three young girls, who stood a few paces behind him. She looked over the group of five soldiers and apparently a sixth person that was mostly hidden from view save for some black hair. The sixth person, evidently, was not one of the soldiers but still part of the group.

Chie gestured with his thumb pointing toward his chest. "I'm Chie." She spread out his arms wide as he said with a sly smile, offering up the words, "Might I interest you boys in a little game?"

"Maybe. What's the game?" asked one of the soldiers though he and the others knew that the game would certainly involve a street fight of some kind. Being that they were all fighters, they were certainly up for it.

Chie pointed at the six from the Mishima Zaibatsu, motioning his hand from left to right as she said, "All of you," she then lowered his hand, "against my team here," she gestured to indicate his two other members. He smiled and listed a sum of money to wager.

The soldiers all looked at each other and generally nodded in agreement. They accepted Chie's challenge.

The first soldier from the Tekken Force and Chie's stepped up to fight. The Chie won with fair ease. Then Chie's stepped up to fight the next solider and managed to knock out the soldier. The third soldier stepped in and knocked out the solider yep Chie was a very strong girl and her friends were amazed by her fighting skills.  
Chie whistled as if he were quite impressed though she really wasn't. "Wow, you guys are pretty good…but still, are you any match for me?" She grinned eagerly and raised the stakes.

Again, the Tekken Force soldiers nodded at each other and agreed.

Chie defeated one after the other with fair ease until he finally caught sight of the sixth guy she'd only glimpsed, a young half American half Japanese man that looked close to any foreigner.

"Looks like it's down to just you and me," Chie pointed at Jordan and then lightly stroked her nose with her thumb once. "What's your name, sir?"

"Jordan Vermilion," Jordan replied.

"Well, Vermilion, are you ready for me?"

Jordan blinked and then adjusted the glove on his right hand. He placed his hand on his hip for a moment, tilted his head back slightly and then said simply, "Come."  
Chie smiled. This guy was going to be a little different than the others, not just in how he dressed, wasn't he?

Chie threw a punch in Jordan's direction, but Jordan stepped to the side and then threw an uppercut that launched Chie upwards. He followed it with three consecutive hits. Chie immediately stood back up, a bit riled. She sent out a long string of kicks and punches. Jordan was able to block some but not all and took a few hits. However, when Chie was done, Jordan launched him yet again followed by a few punches. Again, they exchanged some blows, and it became evident to them both that they were evenly matched. On and on they relentlessly fought each other…but it was to no avail.

They both reached a point where they could barely stand. Neither could carry on or give a final blow.

It was a draw.

Chie gritted her teeth in frustration. A stain on her perfect record. "This isn't over, Vermilion," she said amidst tired breaths. "You and I…from now on, we're rivals…and we will fight again…promise me a rematch." Chie was ashamed and determined that she would train everyday so that this would never happen again.  
Jordan looked back at Chie. This fight didn't have nearly the same level of meaning for him but still…it had been…interesting and challenging. He nodded in agreement. "Promise," was all he said.

The two walked wearily to their respective groups and parted ways.

It had been four years since the 2007 Valkyrie Densetsu Tournament. Anthony Vermilion, now thirty-six, was standing in the Diamond Dogs Force Control Room; in the Vermilion Zaibatsu HQ. Following the 2007 tournament and the subsequent disappearance of Jordan Vermilion, Anthony had turned his attention to other projects. His experiments with Heihaichi's and Kazuya's DNA had met with failure, according to his scientists the process of using Mishima's DNA to create the Ultimate Being was only half the necessary components.

Adding to Anthony's frustration was what the missing component was the Tengu Demon. With Jordan having most likely nothing but ash now; he needed to try and find him. However, his brother had dropped off the radar; all the Zaibatsu's tracking capabilities had failed to find him. As it was, he was left with only one option, to put his Ultimate Being project on hold and instead focus on a new angle. During the 2007 tournament a robot named Chaos Beta appeared; it was clearly part of the Combot series, despite the Zaibatsu having decommissioned the series. This meant only one thing, the Zaibatsu had a competitor; Anthony devoted his energy to finding out who this competitor was, so that he could crush them, before they proved a threat to his company.

He had finally traced Chaos Beta to his creators; the Mishima Zaibatsu; he was determined to see that they were wiped out. So he had sent a highly trained squad of the Diamond Dogs to the Mishima Zaibatsu's headquarters to destroy them and to kill any who got in their way, their key objectives being high ranking officials. Anthony observed the action through the helmet mounted cameras of the Diamond Dogs Force members. He watched as they advanced through the facility; killing those who resisted.

They finally began to descend into the underground labs. It was there however that things began to go wrong; initially the Diamond Dogs Force squad met little resistance and took down several scientists. However suddenly a figure appeared and began to retaliate against them, killing several of the squad members. Those that remained opened fire but the figure either dodged or simply shrugged off the bullets and continued to attack. Soon only one, badly injured Diamond Dogs Force member remained; the figure approached him, stepping into the light as he did so and Anthony gasped.

"How can you still be alive!?" He cried as he grasped the video screen in front of him.

The figure then killed the last Diamond Dogs Force member, shutting off the video feed. However Anthony had seen enough and knew his chance when he saw it. It was time to make his move.

Later Jordan fought and defeated numerous opponents in this quest. He also fought against his new rival, Chie Satonaka, although the match ended in a draw he still respect both Chie and Jae Hoon as fighters and hoping to fight them someday. But despite this, Jordan continued on his journey and finally arrived at the temple where Torrin was located. Just as he approached the entrance to the temple, Jin appeared and forced him to fight in order to lure out Torrin, but kept this from Jordan. Instead, he told him that he wanted to test Jordan's abilities and determine whether or not he was strong enough to fight Torrin, but Jin had his own plans for doing this and lure her to Japan were it was the best place to capture it.

As Torrin arrive in Japan and roared the onlookers screamed and several people fled. The fighters stayed however, along with the bravest audience members. The fighters were all prepared to act when suddenly Jordan leapt from the top box and landed on the ground. He dashed into the arena and stood before Torrin. The beast turned to face him and roared again. Jin glared at it, his hatred clearly visible.

"Torrin, this is it." He snarled. "I will deal with you now. I will destroy you and claim vengeance for my mother!"

Torrin growled and stomped forwards twice; its glowing red eyes fixed on Jordan. Jordan did not falter however and stood his ground. Torrin roared in defiance at her lack of fear and Jordan took up his fighting stance.

"You will die here Torrin!" He declared. "You have hurt so many, hurt so many. Tiger King, Luka; Kim Kaphwan; Akira Yuki; Julia; Kathy my pet lion; Nina; My sensei Jin Kazama...and my father."

Stunned silence followed, only Torrin's low growl could be heard before Jordan continued.

"Now, they will be avenged, here and now!" He watched as Torrin assumed a fighting stance and then made his final declaration. "I will see to it that vengeance is brought upon. You have done so much evil, now you shall pay with your life...And I am your executioner!"

With that the fight between the two began.

The other fighters watched, tense as the fight began. Melissa was the most panicked.

"We, we have to help him." She said desperately. "That thing is..."

Anna shook her head. "He's on his own, but he is capable, don't worry."

Melissa looked at her shocked, however all the veteran fighters present agreed with Anna.

Chie and Kim Jae Hoon shook their head. "Ugh, I'm not letting Jin get all the glory here said Chie hoping to fight Jordan once again!"

Before she could jump down to fight Anna stopped him.

"You'll just get yourself killed; Jordan is the only one who can do this." She explained. "You must feel it, that intense power, you can almost see it...It's not Torrin, it's Jordan."

Melissa was surprised at this. "Are you sure, you mean he...?"

Anna nodded; Bryan laughed and watched; he didn't care who won or lost; he was enjoying the carnage.

Lei then spoke. "Having fought in the previous tournament, I've learned how to read fighters and see their strengths and their capabilities. I assure you, Jordan can win this."

Melissa looked back at the fight before shaking her head. "I...I hope you are right."

Anna nodded.

"He'll win." He reassured Melissa. 'He has to win, for Nina's sake, and all the others.' She thought grimly.

So the fighters watched as a battle to determine the fate of the world played out right in front of them.

Jordan ducked under Torrin's attack and punched the beast in the chest. He struck out with a spin kick followed by a backhanded blow. They both struck and Torrin growled in response. Torrin lashed out and attacked again, Jordan dodged and was careful to block only the blows he could. He countered once again, raining blows upon Torrin while repelling many himself. Torrin suddenly lashed out with his snake arm; Jordan however grabbed said arm and proceeded, with a grunt of effort, to rip it from Torrin's body. Torrin roared in pain and flew up into the air before belching fire at Jordan. Jordan narrowly avoided the attack, still feeling the heat from the flames. Torrin landed on the ground and Jordan took his chance. After dodging a second bout of flames, these ones with Torrin on the ground, he attacked. He used his father's Lightning Screw Uppercut and struck Torrin hard. All Torrin's injuries added up and the damage sustained was too much. When Torrin struck the ground, he landed completely still; there was no movement. Jordan breathed heavily before straightening up; something felt wrong. From the cheers he was hearing everyone was happy about what had happened, but something felt off; he felt like, it wasn't over yet.

Jordan breathed a sigh of relief and turned away, suddenly a low growling sound got his attention. Suddenly alert he spun around and was shocked to see Torrin back on his feet. She had also transformed, taking on an even more demonic form. ier body had turned black and extremely muscular; her fur grey. Her teeth had lengthened, including the deadly fangs on his lower jaw. His horns were more curved and sharper, her wings had gained a red membrane and he seemed to be slightly taller too. The claws on her feet and left hand were much sharper, his tail slightly longer and her missing right arm had regenerated. However, instead of regenerating in the form of a single large snake; it regenerated as several black snakes conjoined around each other. Jordan stepped back, shocked at this sudden change. It was clear that this form was Torrin's final form; the ultimate version of his true form; he could feel the raw power radiating from it.

"Such power." He whispered, "This thing is..."

His eyes widened as Torrin took a step forwards, his foot smashing into the ground, causing a small crater. It was immediately clear to Jordan now that things were a lot more serious. Torrin was enraged and was out for blood, there would be no holding back, no mercy and Torrin wouldn't stop until one of them was dead.

Before Jordan could even assume a fighting stance Torrin attacked. He lunged forwards and grabbed Jordan with his clawed arm before throwing him into the ground. Torrin then stomped on Jordan and breathed fire on him. Jordan yelled out in pain from the burning and rolled away. He got up only for Torrin to knock him back down with his tail. Torrin then flew up and belched fire again, striking Jordan and burning him once more.

'This is ridiculous.' Jordan thought desperately. 'The way it's moving, dammit, I can't...I can't let this happen. I've got to find a way to fight back.'

Before he could however Torrin grabbed him with her right arm. The snakes bit down and Torrin lifted Jordan up, threw him up over his head, and breathed fire again.

She then caught Jordan as he fell before slamming him down once more and stomping on him again. Torrin then stepped back, growling in triumph.

"No..." Jordan gasped. "I...I can't let it be over, not like this...you..."

His last word was a growl as his anger returned and peaked, he remembered his mother, what had happened to her, he would be damned if he let Torrin get away with that act. Torrin then closed in for the kill.

In the stands Melissa was panicked.

"He's getting killed out there." She said desperately. "We have to help him, otherwise he'll..."

Anna shook her head. "He won't let us. Think about it girl; you know him better than us...What would he say or do, if you tried to go and fight alongside him, to help him."

Melissa went quiet and bowed her head; she knew what Anna meant. She was right, Jordan would refuse to let them help and even force them to leave if he had to. Finally she shook her head.

"But, even so, I can't just sit here and watch..."

"Don't watch then." Another voice stated.

Everyone turned and was surprised to see Nina had joined them. It was clear she still had amnesia but was no longer under Torrin's control. She stepped forwards and shook her head.

"If anyone stands a chance, it's Jordan...After all, he is the strongest Vermilion I have ever seen it was his destiny to be the strongest."

Those words confused the new fighters; however, those who had fought in the previous tournament realized what she meant.

"Are you serious?" Bryan asked, Nina nodded and the others shared a look before turning back to the fight, now knowing what was about to happen.

Melissa looked confused but Nina shook her head.

"Just watch, and then you'll see."

She did so, hoping against hope that Nina was right.

Just as Torrin was about to let her snakes bite into Jordan's throat they recoiled. Torrin made a surprised sound as Jordan was suddenly surrounded by purple energy. He opened his eyes and took up a fighting stance as the energy sparked and gathered.

"This ends now." He declared, his voice stronger and more dangerous than before. "I will crush you for what you did to my mother...Torrin!"

Torrin growled and tried to attack again; however, this time Jordan intercepted the attack. He grabbed Torrin's right arm again and crushed several of the snakes. He then delivered a powerful punch to Torrin's chest before proceeding to pummel the beast. Torrin leap back and belched fire but Jordan walked through it as if it wasn't there. He struck out with his fame Shoryuken and Lighting Uppercut and then leap up, grabbed Torrin and threw him into the ground. He landed on top of Torrin with an elbow drop. He lifted Torrin up by the horns and delivered a devastating punch to the face, followed by a knee strike. As Torrin staggered back Jordan gathered all of his rage and anger into his right fist and with great finality punched Torrin, his fist going clear through the beast's chest. Torrin howled in pain before bursting into flames and slowly disintegrating. Finally it was over, Torrin was finally dead. All that remained were his ashes; which contained the DNA Jin so desperately sought. Jordan gasped as the rage disappeared and stood there, staring in disbelief at what he had done.

Jordan staggered back in shock; gasping for air as all the rage disappeared. He had done it, he had killed Torrin; but now, now he didn't know what to do. Plus, after that burst of rage, what had happened to him? He shook his head and left the arena, still in shock. When he returned to his locker room he fell heavily onto the bench inside.

'What was all that?' He wondered to himself. 'Was that…? My father told me about what happened with my grandmother. Could that be the same dark power she said he had? But then, that means I…'

He tailed off, the very thought of that worried him. Meanwhile however, Jin had watched Jordan go, his eyes narrowed.

'Jordan possesses the Satsui no Hado; his powers may be even greater than my father and my grandparents.' He thought darkly. 'I will not allow this to be a danger to me; I will not give him a chance to be a threat.'

He stood up and turned to Nina.

"Contact three of the best Tekken Force members; tell them to meet me in the Park entrance. Also, see to it that the fighters and audience members still here are made to leave. Then get the scientists down to the arena, I want those ashes and the DNA gathered. "

Nina agreed and gave the orders; they were all unaware however that some of the DNA had already been taken by Juri Han, who had now left. Jin left the top box to head for A Wing.

He waited until all the remaining fighters and the audience members had left. By now the only people now in the arena were the Tekken Force members, Jin himself and Jordan. He nodded to the three top Tekken Force members with him and they walked down the corridor towards the door which led to Jordan's locker room. Jordan was still sitting in the locker room and looked up when the door opened. He stood up when he saw his sensei. Before he could open his mouth however the three Tekken Force members stepped into the room and leveled their guns at him. They opened fire and in a hail of bullets Jordan fell back and hit the ground. He weakly raised his head and saw Jin standing over him, he raised his hand.

"But…Why…" He gasped before Jin fired the final shot with his gun.

He then turned and gave instructions to the Tekken Force before heading to the door.

Before he could exit the room however one of the Tekken Force members, dead, flew and hit the wall next to him. He turned and was shocked to see the other two members dead. Jordan was back on his feet, strange black tattoos had appeared over his forehead; when he opened his eyes they were glowing red. He darted forwards with great speed and grabbed Jin before throwing him through the wall.

They both fell through the hole in the wall; Jin hit the ground, Jordan landed on him before leaping high into the air and spreading a pair of black angel wings. He then flew off into the night as Jin recovered and watched as Jordan flew off. He gritted his teeth and shook his head before heading back to the Zaibatsu, calling the Tekken Force away from the arena. He now had a new problem to contend with, he would have to get to work, immediately.

Melissa sighed as she walked past the diner. She was in her waitress uniform which consisted of a white long-sleeved polo shirt, with the sleeves folded back to bare her arms, a red tie, a blue pleated checkered skirt, dark blue knee socks and brown leather shoes. It had been three weeks since the fight with Torrin and she still found her gaze being drawn to the empty seat that Jordan always sits occupied. 

All this time and she didn't know where he was. The whole thing brought an ache to her chest, in her heart and she prayed that, wherever he was, he was safe. She reached her classroom and entered; she sat down in her seat and sighed. She had been distracted, unable to focus on her work due to her worry for Jordan. Other people thought she was overreacting, but they didn't know about her feelings for Jordan, they thought it was just friendship, they couldn't see the desperate fear she had. They didn't know that Jordan held a special place in Melissa's heart; that she cared greatly for him and wished for some news of his well-being. Until then however all she could do was wait and pray.

Meanwhile, deep underground, Jin stood in the Mishima Zaibatsu labs with his scientists. He was observing them as they worked on Torrin's DNA. Things were not going well and he was growing impatient.

"Well, what is the situation?" He asked finally.

The head scientist looked up and then replied. "I'm afraid sir, this isn't going to work; Torrin's DNA is just half of what we need…If, if we're going to accomplish this attempt to turn you into the ultimate being…we need the Satsui no Hado and the Tengu Demon too."

Jin sighed, with Jordan gone and Anthony hard to find; he had missed his chance, unless…He made up his mind.

"Very well, we will step things up and find Jordan." He remarked, after a pause he then added. "Also, I think it's time we took a closer look at Vermilion Zaibatsu, I want to know more about what they are doing against us."

The scientists and other Zaibatsu workers agreed and they all began their duties, Jin knew this plan was his last hope. He could not accomplish his goal if he failed. He will find Jordan and Anthony Vermilion one way are another and will use them to become the world's strongest fighter that he will see in their lives.

However little as they know a new evil will take shape this is her story the Saiyan Empress Cassandra Taiga. 

IT ALL BEGAN WITH CASSANDRA TAIGA ......

Cassandra Taiga was born in the year 1952 in Germany, the elder child of King Stroheim. Stroheim later married into the Taiga clan and became the 33rd clan master. Consequently, he disowned his earlier family ties. His wife Queen Annette later died of sorrow, thus enraging the young Cassandra. At the age of 16, Cassandra made an assassination attempt on her father. However, her 15-year-old half-brother Bryan Valentine had already beaten him to that.

Bryan had killed Stroheim to prove that he is the strongest fighter, and also because Stroheim favored Cassandra rather than himself. After that, Bryan was badly beaten up and left to wallow in defeat, while Wolfgang claimed his lordship.

Cassandra then wandered in Europe. When she was about sixteen, she took up services under an influential mafia bosses in Italy and Japan. There she came to know a certain Gianni Nordi who was a master of oriental martial arts and took up apprenticeship under her. Gianni was actually an associate of Mr Big, the boss of the one of the largest crime syndicates in the world, known as the Organization. Cassandra, being the evil genius, she is, later repaid Gianni by killing him and taking her place in the Organization.

Cassandra at sometimes in the 1980’s, found an abandoned young human orphan girl named Saki Shimazu. She adopted her and raised her as if she was her own. She taught her everything she knew about Karate and leadership, explaining to her that the Valentines and the Vermilions were wrongfully hunting her (and in his mind they were). Outside of the Saiyans, she is the only one initially to know the truth about her.

At one point, King Stroheim told Cassandra that there were only two entities in the universe whom Cassandra should never cross: Gouki aka Akuma, Kazumi Mishima and Broly. Cassandra annexed the Vermilion's into her vast empire, and heard of the legends of the Vermilion’s Fighting potential.

In 2007, Cassandra planned to take over South Lake Tahoe, CA, a city in North America with its peaceful life style. Cassandra had planned to make South Lake Tahoe the headquarters for her empire. Cassandra is ready for world domination. In less than a year, Cassandra for 40 years steadily built up the Organization to extend its economic and political influence all over California. With the Devil's Tower as her HQ, Cassandra renamed the Organization as "The Wild Catz". Cassandra became the most powerful woman in the world. Even the U.S Military has no power over her.

One day, Cassandra was informed that a young man had come for a loan from Cassandra. Cassandra discovered that the man is none other than Jordan Vermilion, master of Ansatsuken Karate.( Cassandra had always been interested in the skills of Ansatsuken-ryu.)

With some devious scheme in his mind, Cassandra agreed to lend Jordan money to pay off his debts and begin to so some work. Cassandra then offered Jordan a job in the Mishima Zaibatsu, in return of what Jordan owed him. Reluctantly, Jordan agreed, but so as not to tarnish the reputation of his master Ryu and his family and friends that he treasured so much, he called himself "Mr Martial Arts".  
BACK STORY - KYOKUGEN-RYU  
Several years ago, Juste Vermilion & his wife were involved in a traffic accident not only that but Jordan was thrown in a volcano during the 2007 Valkyrie Densetsu Tournament.  
However, the body of Jordan was not found. 

With their grandfather dead and father mysteriously disappeared, Anthony, the elder child of the Vermilion Family, took up the responsibility of taking care of his sister, Natsumi by having her stay at the Hikawa Shrine with Anthony's wife Rei Hino.Anthony, being the successor of the Kyokugen-ryu Dojo in Japan, made a living by taking part in street fights. 

Sometime later, Anthony received a letter from Jordan before his supposed death.  
Jordan is still alive, and wants Anthony to take care of Natsumi and the rest of the family.  
He also Trained Tatsuki Arisawa and Ichigo Kurosaki. Rei Hino, is Anthony's wife and rival, and also a disciple of Ryo Sakazaki. Since young, she has been training with Anthony and often helped Anthony in times of crisis.

Sometime later, Jordan overheard Cassandra and Jin Kazama in some discussion. By chance, Jordan discovered that Cassandra was involved in some illegal business. Enraged that he was tricked into a life of crime, Jordan wanted to leave the Mishima Zaibatsu, and had a heated argument with Jin. Cassandra then asked Jordan to go for a stroll, where she tried to persuade Jordan to continue working for Jin and her. The argument turned into a quarrel, and the quarrel developed into a fight.  
Although Cassandra managed to block Mr Martial Arts's previously Metsu Hadoken, Cassandra knew that she was no match for Jordan. Cassandra was then forced to flee due to the arrival of the police.  
Cassandra later went overseas for training, and left everything in the hands of her business partner, Jin Kazama.

Having overheard the quarrel between Cassandra and Jordan in the office, Jin plotted to upsurp South Lake Tahoe, CA while Cassandra is away. Jin then kidnapped Jordan's older sister, Natsumi Vermilion and his mother Haruka Vermilion, and forced Jordan to work for him.

BACK STORY - Cassandra IN TRAINING

Ever since his bout with Bryan Valentine, Cassandra developed an intense interest in Oriental martial arts. Cassandra came under the tutelage of Tung Fu Rue, master of Hakkyokuseiken. One of the scrolls was in the possession of Tung, another was with Hokari her brother, and the last unknown.

As Tung was getting old, he decided to impart all of his skills to a worthy successor. Cassandra's main competitor was Juste Vermilion, his senior and perhaps the only person as talented as he is. Tung felt that Cassandra was over-ambitious and full of hatred and vengeance, thus he decided to Juste his successor. Cassandra thus hated Juste, and plotted to get rid of both Juste Vermilion and anyone who gets in her way.

When Anthony and Rei received news that Natsumi and Haruka had been kidnapped, they set off in search for her immediately. Sometime later, Anthony met Marc Valentine, a kickboxer and old friend of Joe Higashi who worked as a bouncer in Paladin 7, a famous restaurant in Reno, Nevada .

They had a fight in which Anthony executed his Kou-ken and blasted Marc's shirt off. 

To his surprise, "he works for the Wild Catz" !!!

Marc confessed that he was working for Jin Kazama so as to support his son who was ill, Jan and now was hospitalized.

Impressed by Anthony's confidence in defeating Jin Kazama and his determination in rescuing Natsumi, Marc ally himself with Anthony. Marc also provided vital clues which led Anthony closer to the whereabouts of Natsumi.

Anthony was led to a hangar, and met Nina Williams, Jin Kazama's right hand women.

Damn you, guys! Stop with this hero stuff already! You want to get killed? Said Nina as she stops Anthony and Rei Progress.

At last someone who can talk like a normal person. Look Nina just tell us where Natsumi and Ms. Vermilion said Rei.

Yeah you are going to tell us where my sister and my mother is Now… said Anthony.

Nina sigh at this statement All I can say is Natsumi and Haruka Vermilion are safe now Anthony Vermilion and Rei Hino go home be nice and get the hell out of my face reply the Irish Assassin.

What the hell is this Williams? Tell us more said Anthony.

I Warned you Vermilion stay out of my way and Jin but you don’t listen my guess is I will kill you guys on the spot said Nina as she get into her fighting stance. 

Being one of Jin's strongest fighters, Nina proved to be quite a tough opponent. Nevertheless, she was no match for Anthony. Defeated, Nina revealed the whereabouts of her boss, Jin Kazama.

Then Rei tries to kill Nina but she confesses everything and the couple begin to listen.

Okay Vermilion stop this fight I will confess It was for the money… You see my boss in the factory located in South Lake Tahoe limits He has your sister and your mother. By the way are you train by a Sakazaki that style you use is familiar my boss Jin always saying the name Ryo Sakazaki… Does it sound familiar is he your sensei? Said Nina as she questions Anthony’s past life.

Anthony and Rei and the rest of their allies thus charged into Cassandra's steel factory, hoping to find Natsumi there. There they met Jin Kazama, the son of Kazuya Mishima and the grandparents of Heihachi and Kazumi Mishima and a expert of Kyokushin Karate.

Jin Kazama! We finally reached you! You can’t escape from us now! Said Anthony after finding Jin now he got him where he wants.

Kyokugen-ryu Karate I sick of it said Jin after seeing Anthony and Rei here at the factory.

Not much about all of this rule the world Kazama. Said Rei with a lot of vigor in her soul.

You fools you don’t know who you messing with why don’t you go back to your dojo and break some wood said Jin feeling like he doesn’t want to fight Anthony.  
Kazama you know that are families doesn’t get along that’s why your mother and I are rivals I’ll injured you Natsumi, Mother hang up there! He was a tough opponent, but Anthony executed his Zanrekken which finally broke through Jin's defense. Anthony then executed Kyokugen-ryu's most powerful technique - Haohshokoken, and defeated Jin Kazama than he finally confesses.

Arghh my leg! You damn sons of bitches… You just don’t know when to stop, right? Ok is death what you’re looking for? Just go to the back behind the dark woods… Your mother and that bitch is there Cassandra won’t be happy about this… Ah Jordan you want to know about your brother that you always hated but wanted bury the hatchet eh Anthony. Fine He’s dead well I say that after I safe his life and have him killed most of my targets Cassandra didn’t have any use for him ha ha ha!  
Jin then directed Anthony to an abandoned Karate dojo, where they would find Natsumi and Haruka and also where a mysterious fighter awaits them.

The couple have beat many of Cassandra’s martial artist and survive but Anthony Vermilion will face his biggest challenge yet. 

"Pardon me, excuse me" Minoru Konohita said as he made his was threw the crowd to get back to Rika Akamine and the other.

"Hey Minoru any luck finding Natsumi and Haruka?" Rika asked.

"Nope I couldn't get anywhere in this crowd" Minoru said.

"I just can't believe they are hard to find they got to be here somewhere" Rika said.

But Anthony and Rei said that there’s a hidden temple in the woods if we can go there and reunite our friends then we can help them said Seiji Mamiya  
"Oh I think he can see the fight just fine" Karin Kanzuki said.

The rest of Anthony’s allies deal with Cassandra’s fighters and now reunite with Anthony and Rei hoping to help anyway they can "Kengo Ibuki have a quick word with Anthony and Rei before this match gets underway what do you say?" Kengo said approaching who was stretching.

"Anthony can you tell us a little bit about your strategy going into this bout?"

"Huh my stat-a-what?" Anthony asked.

"Your strategy that's your plans for winning the fight and save your family from harm?"

"Oh I don't know I guess my strategy is to do my best" Anthony said now doing push-ups.

Kengo smiles at Anthony he believes he a man of few words guess he doesn’t have something much to day since he is focus on the fight.

When they got there, they found Natsumi and Haruka held hostage in the dojo.

A man in a Red Oni Mask mask then appeared and challenged Anthony. And this mysterious man introduced himself as Mr Martial Arts!! 

Being Anthony's brother, Mr Martial Arts knew Anthony's every move.

Then a man have arrive at the temple doors he wears a black and white karate gi, a red oni mask with a wig on top which gives him a ominous presence through everyone else.

"You know Kengo now I'm sure that masked man not Jordan Vermilion I'm sure Anthony has a chance at winning this thing" Mutou Ryuuji said.

"Maybe but that masked man beat the two of us like a couple of chumps I'm not so sure" Kengo said.

Mr. Martial Arts didn’t say anything he too was focus on the match as well and to see how is brother do well as a master of Kyokugen Karate and keeping the family business to himself.

Anthony and Rei looks at the masked karate man and the Howling wolf reply this one looks tough I don’t know if I can beat him said Anthony with a lot of fear in him.

Anthony dear don’t worry your father’s training make you the fighter you are today just stay focus said Rei as she kisses Anthony in the cheek.

Indeed, Vermilion just remember your master Ryo’s legacy and you get this one done said Karin.

Your right guys. It’s time to clean house! And I will unmask you Mr. Marital Arts said Anthony with his fighting spirit now being ready.

"That's my queue" Mr. Martial Arts said getting into his fighting stance as the drums were played faster as Anthony went into his and Mr. Martial Arts charged at Anthony.

Anthony then jumped and dodged Mr. Martial Arts attack as Mr. Martial Arts back flipped into the air and made a kick towards Anthony and hit the man in the back and launched him higher in the air.

"Oh no just like that he's out!" Chie said.

"Foolish man I told him once I told him a thousand times never let your guard down danger is the nosey next-door neighbor of security if he just remember that he might not have lose so quickly" Mr. Martial Arts said.

"Well this is bad what do I do now?" Anthony said however luck has it he teleported to the temple and the crowd cheers including the temple guards who are shock at this.

"Way to go!" Mutou yelled.

"He's coming back!" Kengo said.

"That man!" Mr. Martal Arts yelled.

"What wrong masked freaked?" Rika teased.

"Hello again!" Anthony said landing back in.

"Why you little! You were out!" Mr. Martial Arts yelled as Anthony pulled down on his eye lid and stuck his tongue at Mr Martial Arts.

"Your pretty arrogant for someone who almost lost! That Instant Transmission is all that saved you!" Mr. Martial Arts yelled.

"Not really I could have flown back with a Max Haou Shokouken but I thought it be best to save that for later" Anthony said.

"Quit kidding yourself you fool! That technique is far too difficult for a guy to preform! You can't do it!" Mr. Martial Arts yelled.

"Yes I can!" Anthony said.

"Like I said different!" he said doing back into the Shinku Hadoken stance.

'Oh this is going to be a long fight' Karin thought.

"Shinku Ha! Do!" Mr. Martial Arts said.

"Haou! Sho! Kou" Anthony said.

"Ha!" they both yelled as the two blasts collided and a large ball now stood in the middle of the blasts they were pushing towards each other as the flashing light began to grow then exploded as Mr. Martial Arts was thrown back and hit the arena ground as Anthony was.

'At least the arena not damaged' Usagi Tsukino thought.

"It's not just me that was really scary right?" Minako Aino asked.

"Not really now quit hiding you two pansies" Natsuki said to Usagi and Minako.

"Why I never" Mr. Martial Arts said.

"See I told you I can do it" Anthony said.

"Amazing in a day he learned a move that took Ryo years to master" Mr. Martial Arts said as the fans began to cheer.

"You're the best Anthony!" Rika yelled.

"Keep it up Anthony you got him!" Minoru yelled as Anthony laughed and held out the peace sign.

'Yes Anthony is amazing I really didn't expect him to do this well no matter it will all be over in my next attack' Mr. Martial Arts thought.

"This is fun! What should we try next?" Anthony asked.

"Fun is it!" Mr. Martial Arts growled, "well it's too bad play times over!" he yelled using the After-Image Technique.

"This again? Don't you know any better tricks? You done this one already, now which one is the real one? Here!" Anthony said punching in after image of Mr. Martial Arts sticking his tongue at him.

"I'm sorry were you looking for me?" Mr. Martial Arts said kicking Anthony into a stone beam making it shatter.

'Oh great Ryu broke the first and Anthony just broke the last one' Rei thought.

"Oh Anthony!" Minoru yelled.

"The Double After Image never fails" Mr. Martial Arts said looking at the piles of stones Anthony was in.

"Sorry I had to put your light out like that Brother but it had to end sometime" Mr. Martial Arts thought.

But Anthony stood out of the stone rubble pile and began brushing his clothes off.

"Why of all the-! How the hell does he do it!" Mr. Martial Arts yelled.

"Alright now it's my turn!" Anthony said using the After-Image Technique himself.

"You little copycat you think you can use my own trick on me! Do you! Well it's not going to work!" he said looking behind him, "just as I thought a Double After Image not to worry, I know right where to find you!" he said punching a Anthony sticking his tongue out at Anthony in the air.

"Here I am!" Anthony yelled coming down from above Mr. Martial Arts and slammed both his fists down on Mr. Martial Arts head.

"A Triple After Image nice trick Anthony" Rei said.

"I made that one up myself you like it?" Anthony said as Mr. Martial Arts got up from the floor rubbing his head.

You know Anthony Vermilion the time for playing around is over the real fight begins now said Mr. Martial Arts.

"Now you decide that?" Rika said as Mr. Martial Arts went into fighting stance as he began to wobble.

"What are you doing?" Anthony asked as Mr. Martial Arts began to lose his footing, "what's the matter you okay?"

"He's acting like he's drunk off his ass" Mutou said.

"Are you alright?" Anthony asked as he caught Mr. Martial Arts as he jumped out and hit Anthony in the head, "ow! What you do that for!"

Mr. Martial Arts continued to stagger and mutter something as Seiji thought of something.

"Hey! Are you crazy?" Anthony asked as Mr. Martial Arts looked to almost fall into Anthony again and kicked him back.

"Don't be fooled Anthony! He's using the Drunken Boxing Technique! He's only pretending to be tipsy!" Chun-Li yelled.

'Hmm I thought this may be a side effect from that glue he put on his head' Karin thought.

"Tipsy?" Anthony said knowing what that word means.

"Ha eh you know tipsy! Tanked, looped, snookered!" Mr. Martial Arts said.

"Oh Drunken Boxing I recognize it now that was one of my grandpa specialties I wonder how he knows is" Anthony said coming at Mr. Martial Arts as he dodged and whacked Anthony in the head again.

"What this? It looks like there may be some method to Mr. Martial Arts madness after all thought Rei!"

"Everybody dance!" Mr. Martial Arts said clapping doing a drunk dance as Karin shook his head.

'The fighting techniques these humans come up with is just sad' he thought.

"Then again he could be out of his grog!"

Anthony then came at Mr. Martial Arts again and got and kick to the gut then a kick to the back as Mr. Martial Arts began using drunk kicks and hits on Anthony.  
"Uh oh it looks like Anthony having trouble staying on his feet!"

"Having some trouble Anthony? Yes it hard to drunken box if you never been drunk before" Mr. Martial Arts said.

"Oh no" Natsumi said.

"Come on my son hand in there" Haruka said.

"I'm not sure if I should give him some credit or shake my head at this" Chun-li said.

"Last call everybody go home it's time to go!" Mr. Martial Arts said as Anthony ran away from him, "wait you know I didn't mean that literally right?"

Anthony stood by the edge of the arena shaking and from the sound of it crying as Minoru and Seiji studied closely, "hey are you crying?" Mr. Martial Arts asked.

Anthony then turned around smiling while scratching the top of his head and bum then started to make monkey noises, "What the hell are you doing?" Mr. Martial Arts asked.

'Oh how degrading' Rei thought.

"Hey come stop goofing around!" Mr. Martial Arts yelled as Anthony was now on all fours as he came at Mr. Martial Arts and dodged his kick and landed behind him as Mr. Martial Arts spun around with a punch as Anthony ducked from it then began dodging all his punches then scratch his ass as Mr. Martial Arts tried to grab him but dodged and now stood on one hand on Mr. Martial Arts head as Mr. Martial Arts tried to kick him but Anthony jumped away and landed behind him.

Anthony then came at Mr. Martial Arts again and dodged another air punch and landed behind him then his tail wrapped around Mr. Martial Arts leg and flipped him on his back as he jumped on his face and began using a monkey scratch attack on his face then jumped off.

"I thought we agreed no hitting on the head! What are you trying to do to me!" Mr. Martial Arts yelled.

"Crazy Wolf Technique!" Anthony said dodging Mr. Martial Arts punch then kick then began dodging a series of his attacks as he came at Mr. Martial Arts again who dodged thinking he was going for the face as Anthony kicked his back and sent him flying into a wall turning it to rubble on him.

"Way to go Brother!" Natsumi said.

"Way to give it to him good Anthony!" Minoru said.

"Anthony going to win!" Seiji said.

"I never had a doubt" Kenji said.

"Sure you did" Rei and Karin said.

"Once again he tie between this battle has turned! Anthony wild monkey attack has given him the advantage! It looks like Mr. Martial Arts has an uphill battle to win to regain control!"

"Oh I'm not out of this yet! In fact, I already won" Mr. Martial Arts said doing strange wave movements with his hands.

"You have?" Anthony said.

Hey now where this dinner I've been hearing about?" Anthony asked Mr. Mr Martial Arts.

"Don't be a idiot were fighting remember!" Mr. Martial Arts yelled.

"Anthony well go and eat a big dinner as soon as you beat that evil Mr. Martial Arts!" Rei yelled.

"Okay! Then I better hurry and get this over with!" Anthony said.

"Why you disrespectful fool! Try and finish this!" Mr. Martial Arts yelled as Anthony charged at him.

"Jakin Rock!" Anthony yelled as Mr. Martial Arts caught his fist, "Scissor!" Anthony said trying to poke him in the eyes but Mr. Martial Arts block that as well, "Paper!" 

Anthony yelled as Mr. Martial Arts block the hand strike as Anthony back flipped back.

"That's funny my Jakin attack moves didn't work" Anthony said.

"Of course, not kid I'm an old pro at the Jakin fighting pose!" Mr. Martial Arts yelled.

"Really? So did you know my grandpa? Because it seems like you know every one of his fighting moves" Anthony said.

"Hmmmm" Mr. Martial Arts said.

"Okay! Let's play it one more time!" Anthony said.

"Fine but you know you're going to lose again" Mr. Martial Arts said.

"Jakin Paper!" Anthony yelled hitting Mr. Martial Arts right in the face as Mr. Martial Arts got his mask cracked.

"Oh my! Mr. Martial Arts has gone down said Natsumi!"

"Alright!" Chie yelled.

"Anthony stay strong you're so close Vermilion-san!" Narukami yelled.

"Yeah I can practically smell it!" Yosuke said.

"Is that so?" Mr. Martial Arts said, 'I have no choice but use 'the technique' it's dangerous but well maybe it won't kill him'.

"Now let's go have some fun before I go eat dinner!" Anthony said going to fighting stance as Mr. Martial Arts got out of his.

"What this guy up to now?" Yukiko asked.

"I'm sorry Anthony Vermilion but you have lost the fight" Mr. Martial Arts said.

"What? I have? I thought we weren't done fighting yet" Anthony said.

"Don't listen Mr. Anthony that geezer just bluffing because he knows he can't beat you any other way!" Teddie yelled.

"Hey enough with the heckling!" Mr. Martial Arts yelled as Teddie, Rise and Yosuke hid a little behind the wall they were standing behind.

"Or what! Come over here and make us shut up you masked freak!" Chie yelled as Mr. Martial Arts turned his attention back to Anthony.

"I will try and make it quick" he said.

"Huh?" Anthony said.

"I really don't like using this technique it's an emergency attack when nothing else works this is the second time, I've used it" he said pulling up his sleeves "the first time was on the great warrior Robert Vermilion your grandfather".

"So you really do know him! That how you know all his move!" Anthony said.

'Idiot' Rika thought.

Mr. Martial Arts then brought both his hand together like for a pray but he began grunting and a vain appeared on his head.

Investigation Team could see energy building up to Mr. Martial Arts as Mr. Martial Arts spread his palms away as both his hands glowed with gold energy.

"What the hell is that!" Kanji yelled.

"It's massive!" Chie yelled.

Mr. Martial Arts eyes then flashed gold as blue ki electricity surged around him making the ground crack under him.

"Uh oh" Anthony said.

"Lightning Flash Surprise Attack!" Mr. Martial Arts yelled as a blast of electricity blasted from his hands towards Anthony hitting the kid and holding him in the air as Anthony cried out.

"He's going to kill him!" Yukiko said.

"Amazing! What a fight!"

"What's happening Mutou-san?" Minoru asked.

"I've heard about this move it changes all the energy in the body into 20,000 volts of electricity!" Mutou yelled.

"Really?" Rei said, 'so energy can be manifested into an element? Hotaru’s energy is already a darkness-based element thanks to the Master contact with him and Mr. Vermilion when he was given the ability to see into the future his kai energy allowed him to bend the time around him, could this be a key to beat those demons?' Rei thought.

"Say that you give up! You'll die if you don't say it quick!" Mr. Martial Artist yelled.

"No! Not yet! I'm still fighting!" Anthony yelled as stuck his tongue out at him.

"Damn you! It's no time to be stubborn when your life is at stake!" Mr. Martial Artist yelled charging more power as Anthony cried out louder.

'That's the thing about us Vermilion’s were too damn stubborn for our own good it's amazing Jordan not as stubborn as he was when he train with Ryu' Natsumi thought.

"Anthony-san!" Chie yelled.

"Just give up!" Yukiko yelled.

"I'm not quitting!" Anthony yelled.

"Please don't be a fool!" Mr. Martial Arts yelled throwing more power at Anthony.

"Anthony" Narukami said.

"I can't watch! Oh throw in the towel Anthony!" Rise yelled.

"Mr. Vermilion! Just give up!" Teddie yelled.

"You did just fine! But it's over now" Naoto said.

"Please just listen to us! It's not worth it! You saw what happened to your brother! And he had it worse you have a chance to give up and not suffer like he die!" Haruka yelled.

"Okay! I guess I'll say it!" Anthony said.

"Yes, don't be ashamed Anthony not even Robert withstood it for this long!" Mr. Martial Artist said.

But Anthony somehow breaks free which shock Mr. Martial Arts.

Anthony what the hell are you doing no one was supposed to survive that attack said Mr. Martial Arts.

Your wrong karate demon and now my will increase and you will be unmask you said Anthony.

Mr Martial Arts told Anthony that unless he can master the Haohshokoken, Anthony can never defeat him. 

Anthony was enraged, and executed the Haohshokoken but it was intercepted by Mr Martial Arts's Shinku Hadoken. 

Almost immediately, he executed his Metsu Hadoken, and sent Anthony crashing to the ground..

What people think about the fight it’s going to be a long fight between the two.

It's getting into the evening, and the students are filing out of the Temple in South Lake Tahoe, CA, limping and slumping, and generally looking exhausted. Kyokugen is infamous for pushing its disciples to their absolute limits and beyond, with the legendary Grand Master Takuma considering 500 pushups to be a light warm up. Some say that eating Takuma's cooking is an endurance test, in and of itself. Sadly, the old man loves to cook. Thus, many students wash out within a few months, and very few make it past the first year. Judging from how wiped these students look as they dump themselves out onto the paved parking lot, it definitely looks like very few will be returning. 

Inside the dojo itself, Anthony Vermilion, Kyokugen's Howling Wolf, is still training. The large, imposing figure of Mr. Karate II is covered in sweat, and his dual-toned gray compression shirt clings to him like a second skin, drenched. But still, he is there, practicing his punches by pounding at a wooden training dummy. Each collision of fist on wood resounds like a crack of thunder, and the wood creaks and groans in protest under the fury of his blows. His technique is flawless, using his entire body through kinetic linking to work in harmony, bringing forth more power to his punch as he delivers it. Still, the fierce, determined look on his rugged face says that he still believes he has a long, long way to go. 

As the exhausted students file out, they pass a figure that had been standing quietly outside the door, listening intently to the rigorous training demanded by any who would seek to learn Kyokugen karate. Perhaps some recognize the figure for who he is: Mr. Martial Arts, the Karate Demon, a recent participant of the King of Fighter's tournament. But then, there has been a lot happening in the world of late. They could just as easily be distracted by other, more pressing concerns.

Bare feet scuff lightly over the sturdy wooden floor as the wandering Demon slips in behind the last of the students, passing through the door with a brief, small smile and a one-handed wave toward their backs. He does not hold himself with the air of a champion. He seems, too grounded for that. His eyes too introspective. Besides, he is nothing spectacular to look at.

Both shorter and lighter of build than the man he finds training within, Mr. Martial Arts is none-the-less a solidly muscular figure with generically handsome features that blend the line between Japanese and American. His dark, nearly silver hair curls slightly over the top of a simple red oni mask, the trailing ends of which hang almost half way down his back. His outfit is less modern as well, comprised of a simple white and black gi top and pants, belted at the waist with a black belt inscribed with golden characters. The open gi look make him look like a fighting expert, giving a slightly ragged look to the otherwise traditional outfit, and his lightly padded hand guards are crimson to match his mask on his right arm. it is a simple look, but distinctive.

"I have heard a lot about the Raging Wolf of Kyokugen." Mr. Martial Arts offers, speaking with quiet confidence toward the larger man's back. Holding his position just inside the doorway, the Karate Demon sweeps his solemn brown gaze contemplatively around the room, taking just a moment to absorb it all. "Maybe," he adds, attention returning to the other Lone Wolf with a little bow from the waist, "You would be willing to demonstrate your reputation?" Direct and to the point, it seems. But such is the way of some fighters. Why dance around he issues when they could both be doing what they prefer? 

The deafening thunder of Anthony's fists pounding their wooden victim into splinters comes to a halt when he hears the voice from behind him. His face turns, letting his cobalt eyes swivel in their sockets to appraise the speaker. Of course, even if the students of Kyokugen didn't recognize the legend standing in their midst, Anthony himself does. 

"Huh," he muses, as he turns around to face his visitor directly. His lips curl upward into a smile that is actually truly warm and inviting. "Hey. Mr. Martial Artist, yeah? The Karate Demon who defeated many fighters around the world." 

A pause, and Anthony nods his head a little, gesturing, "Good match. I thought you were going to bite it. But then... It looked like maybe you went to a pretty dark place there to pull through." 

Anthony crosses about halfway across the distance between them before he comes to a halt. He clasps his hands against his black-gi-clad thighs, and stands abruptly at attention, before bowing at the waist. "Welcome to Kyokugenryu. I've been hoping we might run into one another in the circuit. I'd like to get a taste of your style, too. What do you call it? Ansatsuken how do you lean it already only Jordan and Melissa train in that style?" 

Anthony's lips curl into a lopsided grin. He lifts a hand and gestures for Mr. Martial Arts to advance. "Let's do this, then!" 

A brief flash of pain and shame crosses Mr. Martial Arts's normally calm features at Anthony's casual remark. Though he attempts to hide it with the slightest of smiles, it is clear enough that his own thoughts on what happened during that tournament can not all be good. Padding forward until there is no more than 5 feet separating himself from the other warrior, Mr. Martial Arts sweeps into a much deeper bow that sees his silver hair wig fluttering forward to drape over his right arm.

"Once, Ansatsuken was a style of assassins. It was my master who changed this." Mr. Martial Arts's already quiet tone lowers slightly as he rises, lifting his chin and attempting to meet Anthony's purple eyes squarely with his brown, "On that day, I failed him. This day, I will not." This slightly cryptic response given, Mr. Martial Arts lifts his fists and flexes his knees, tossing his weight lightly from the ball of one foot to the other. The motion sends the loose ends of his clothes to gently swaying, his muscles loose but ready, expression growing intensely focused. He does not appear all that legendary. he could almost be mistaken for any other random karate practitioner who walked in to challenge the dojo. But, there is something to him. Some indefinable trait that whispers to any who sees him that he is genuine. The Karate Demon himself. 

COMBATSYS: Mr. Martial Arts has continue the fight. 

COMBATSYS: Anthony has joined the fight here. 

Anthony notes the twinge with his steely gaze. His own brow crinkles in turn, brooding over his eyes as he mulls over the implications, and decides that he maybe should have kept his mouth shut about that. He didn't mean to strike a nerve. 

"Failure is a part of growing. We all fail. We can just hope to do better in the future," Anthony says, trying to, perhaps, alleviate some of the ill feelings Mr. Martial Arts might have for that incident, and himself by extension. "It certainly seems to me like you've learned that lesson and have grown for it. So don't beat yourself up too badly, eh?" 

As Mr. Martial Arts takes on his stance, Anthony follows suit. His fists rise up in front of his face and chest, in a stance not unlike a boxer's. His feet are spaced wide, knees slightly bent into a more lax version of the traditional karate kokutsu dachi stance. Anthony might be big, he might be powerful, but he's not flashy. It'd be easy to mistake the first champion of the King of Fighters for any other strip mall karateka just based on how he takes up his stance. The only indication that he's anything more is reflected in the fire in his eyes. Those are the eyes of someone who truly lives in the heat of the fight. Who's true voice is the voice spoken and heard thought he exchange of fists. 

Anthony moves in first, testing the water. He closes the distance between them, and pivots on his heels, as one leg rises, tucking his knee to his chest and clambering it. With a swiftness and power that causes the air to roar, he launches a thrusting, perfectly executed sidekick at Mr. Martial Arts's center of mass. It's just a test, but with men like them, testing doesn't mean holding back, either. 

COMBATSYS: Mr. Martial Arts blocks Anthony's Medium Kick. 

Head inclining toward Anthony in respectful acknowledgment of his words, Mr. Martial Arts bounces once, twice before the larger Karateka's foot comes roaring in toward his chest. Bringing his hands together, the Karate Demon catches Anthony's heel on the back of his left forearm and rolls with the blow, twisting his upper body to shunt the majority of the force to one side. Diverting the oncoming momentum allows him to hold his ground rather than be sent skidding backward across the wooden floor, the simple act of defense executed with deft skill.

With no time for words, Mr. Martial Arts bounds forward passed Anthony's lifted leg, mask flipping over his shoulder to snap out horizontally behind him. As he comes in, he uncoils from his blocking twist and brings his left fist hooking around in a tight, heavy blow aimed for the exposed ribs just beneath the taller man's lifted guard. The initial blow is followed by a quick, snapping right straight, red guard blurring as it accelerates toward Anthony's chiseled jaw. "Hah!" Mr. Martial Arts shouts with the second blow, releasing his breath in an explosive shout directly into the face of the other man. In any other circumstances, such behavior might be rude. But now? Mr. Martial Arts's eyes have lit with the thrill of the fight. 

COMBATSYS: Anthony blocks Mr. Martial Arts's Joudan Nirengeki. 

Anthony is a well-trained fighter, by anyone's definition. The moment he feels the meat of Mr. Martial Arts's forearm, he knows that his attack is going to be deflected, and he'll be open for a counter. He responds by twisting, following through in his pivot and bringing his arms in tighter against his sides. The Karate Demon's punch, aimed for his ribs, meets with the meaty side of Anthony's trunk-like arm, letting the force of it be dispersed and cushioned. It still stings. Anthony doesn't have the time to worry about that, though, as he instinctively brings his other fist upwards, as if he is about to uppercut himself in the chin. His arm twists at the last moment, snapping into a deflecting block to drive away that straight punch and send it off to the side, where it buzzes past his ear. 

"Yeah!" Anthony shouts back. No. He doesn't take Mr. Martial Arts's enthusiasm for rudeness. It's infectious. His own hype responding to it. The dull throb in his bicep only helping kick him into gear, getting the adrenaline pumping like nitrous through his veins. His burning eyes focus on Mr. Martial Arts's own, as he shouts, "ORA! ORA!! ORA!!!" 

That same hand that he had deflected the follow through with raises overhead, as Anthony's front leg lifts up. His entire body seems to rear back, before snapping forward with the speed of a striking cobra and the ferocity of a pouncing tiger. The ridge of his palm comes crashing down with explosive fury, aimed to bury itself deep into the shoulder of his fellow warrior, and drive him straight down onto the dojo floor. "HA!" 

COMBATSYS: Anthony successfully hits Mr. Martial Arts with Hyouchuu Wari. 

Blow, counterblow. The blood sings in Mr. Martial Arts's veins as he begins to awaken to the fight. Anthony can likely feel it, his smaller opponent's moves growing looser and more confident despite the skillful deflections. He is not smiling as he stares into the eyes of his enemy, but is instead quite calm, fully absorbed in the moment. 

As Anthony draws back, body flexing, Mr. Martial Arts flings both hands up, crossing his arms in a solid X block directly overhead. Body braced, he is just in time to meet the descending hand chop, but not quite prepared for the strength of its arrival. Arms forced down beneath the heavy impact, Mr. Martial Arts is struck squarely on top of the head rather than in the shoulder, sent stumbling forward a step as his right knee buckles. His X block collapses, right fist thudding the ground between Anthony's feet as he throws it forward to catch himself, chin tilting up to cast an intense look up at the man that now looms above him. "Shoooryuken!" While it may not be standard practice to yell the name of one's attack before striking, this particular shout has chilled the heart of many a fighter over the years. And while Mr. Martial Arts may not cover himself in flames like his blond-haired battle brother, the Karate Demon explodes from his kneel with the force of a canon, wooden beams groaning as he rockets straight up with half a twist, the red of his right fist guard leading the ascent on a direct course for Anthony's chin.

COMBATSYS: Anthony just-defends Mr. Martial Arts's Shoryuken EX! 

The Kyokugen Tiger is not quite as insanely strong as his father... but he's closing that gap. His strength is enough to come crashing through Mr. Martial Arts's guard and still force the white and black gi fighter to his knees before him. Anthony might have made a friendly quip about calling him Zod or something, but he sees that look in his opponent's eyes. That fierce determination. It sends a chill down his spine, and he barely has the time to make out what is coming. 

It was Mr. Martial Arts's match with Anthony. Having it in the forefront of his mind, Anthony saw that finishing blow in flash across his eyes just as the shout starts to form on Mr. Martial Arts's lips. As Mr. Martial Arts rockets upward with that legendary Shoryuken, Anthony's eyes widen, but he snaps out, catching the red gauntlet fist in one of his own. He feels his palm sting, the bones feeling like they might even shatter, but they hold true. Anthony chambers his own fist at his hip, his bicep surging and bulging as his knuckles make his leather gauntlet creak in protest as it stretches over them. 

"KOHO!" 

He shouts as he, himself, ducks down only to bring all of his densely muscled body in, coiled in on itself to explode forth, springing upward with his own furious rising uppercut! 

COMBATSYS: Anthony dazes Mr. Martial Arts with Koho EX! 

If Mr. Martial Arts were any less focused, any less disciplined, the feeling of his hand being caught, upward momentum halted, might throw him into a panic. Instead, a fierce, tight smile tugs at his lips. He can feel the momentum shifting, his unbreakable wall of an opponent surging forward and down to reverse the maneuver. Bare toes striking wood,Mr. Martial Arts dodges backward with a violent twist, attempting to pry his hand free and open space between himself and Anthony. he is just a hair too slow. The Raging Tiger' knuckles catch him on the very tip of his chin as he begins to sway back, clocking him squarely on that sweet spot that every boxer wishes he could hit. The force of it lifts Mr. Martial Arts from the floor, throwing him up and back in a steep arc with his mask flapping out in front of him. Brown eyes glaze over, scrambled thoughts flickering dangerously on the very edge of unconsciousness.

'WHAM!' Mr. Martial Arts's back strikes the far wall with bone-rattling force, snapping him back into a dazed sort of awareness. Tumbling gracelessly to the ground, he lands hard on hands and knees before springing a bit unsteadily to his feet, left foot stomping forward as his body automatically compensates for his loss of equilibrium. Gloved hands pass before his body, circling each other in a quick, inward motion. The move is done without thought, without need of direction, Mr. Martial Arts's muscles knowing the motions, understanding the fight on an instinctual level. All at once, the true depth of Mr. Martial Arts's fighting spirit becomes clear. Even a blind man could see it, the absolute oneness with which his spirit is connected to the world around him. The perfect, undeniable clarity of purpose that allows him to fight on when any other man would barely be able to stand. Light flickers throughout the room as the Karate Demon's soul surges, connecting with a place beyond himself. Between Mr. Martial Arts's circling palms, a void is formed. it is into that void that ambient chi rushes, flowing in from the world around them in a gust of displaced air. His red oni mask lifts, flapping in the sudden localized wind as a ball of glowing blue energy sparks to life, its inner depths swirling with the chaotic forces that bring life to all things. "Hadoooouken!" Mr. Martial Arts's shout rings out through the dojo, clear and distinct. The last of the haze rushes out of his body as his palms are projected forwards, the ball of energy hurtling across the distance toward Anthony's chest. 

COMBATSYS: Anthony endures Mr. Martial Arts's Hadouken+. 

Anthony descends from the air with a singular flip after his mighty uppercut and lands nimbly on his feet, letting his knees bend to absorb the impact of his weight. As Mr. Martial Arts finds himself planted against the wall for a moment, the Kyokugen fighter brushes off his knees, and pulls the tails of the black obi wound around his waist, tightening the knot. 

As Mr. Martial Arts steps forward, taking on that iconic front stance and then bringing his hands in towards his hip with that sweeping, circular gesture, Anthony's steely gaze ticks on to him. He feels the accumulation of energy before he sees it. It tingles on the back of his neck, making the fine hairs stand on end. It feels like an electric charge lingering in the air, and he could swear he smells the ionization of it, tasting slightly metallic on the back of his tongue. 

"Heh. Well, alright..." 

Anthony braces himself for the Hadouken as it comes soaring at him. His arms fold in an X across his chest, but only so that he can snap his arms down at his sides, in a fierce posture. The blast of Ki infused force collides with his chest, washing over him and tearing at his clothes. His blonde hair whips around his skull like a wild mane caught in a tornado. But he remains rooted in place, scowling and gritting his teeth as he feels that force drive into the meat and bone of his solid body. 

"Unggh!" 

His fists clench, and he stands still. His intensity seems to manifest around him as an aura of fighting spirit. It is not malicious. It is fiery and passionate. It is fierce and determined. It is the spirit of Kyokugen itself. 

"So that is the legendary hadou of the Ansatsuken style! Nice! Show me more Vermilion-san!" 

COMBATSYS: Anthony gathers his will. 

'Show me more!' Stepping forward into the wake of the Hadouken, Mr. Martial Arts is advancing upon Anthony with measured steps even before this challenge is given. Wherever the Karate Demon steps the air seems to still, colors growing sharper and sounds more vibrant. It is as if the universe itself were walking in step with the fighter, his every breath drawing the air closer, wind dancing gleefully around him. Eyes locked upon Anthony with the impassive stare of one caught deep within the meditative embrace of a battle trance, Mr. Martial Arts closes the last two steps, his own odd aura clashing invisibly with the larger warrior's battle spirit. At the termination of the last step the dark-haired man pivots in a sudden flash of movement, right hand sweeping up and over, then falling in a smooth downward punch. It is an oddly fluid motion, shoulders rolling, weight shifting, and unless Anthony can avoid it he will suffer the weirdly unique experience of being punched twice in one blow, Mr. Martial Arts's knuckles descending to impact first the taller man's face, then his chest directly beneath in rapid fire succession. 

COMBATSYS: Anthony blocks Mr. Martial Arts's Sakotsu Wari EX. 

Anthony remains locked in his imposing posture, gathering and focusing his will as his opponent advances forward. The Karate Demon brings that stillness with him where he goes, but stepping into the proximity of the Raging Tiger is like stepping into a steam room. Heat has built around him, and the world seems to shimmer and wave about him like he stands in the center of a world made of a mirage. When those two vastly different spirits collide? Who can say which is more powerful? 

Mr. Martial Arts's attack is swift, but Anthony is focused and ready. As the fighting icon pivots, Anthony's large fists rise up, his forearms closing together, creating a protective barrier between fist and face, and allowing the follow through to slide down the length of his forearms and elbows to avoid his chest. It's not a fun feeling, regardless. Anthony is certain that his arms are going to go numb from blocking such ferocious attacks, and he won't have it in him to do that much more, if at all. His bones might snap. 

No sooner than the attack has nearly crushed his arms, Anthony takes one large step back, dropping into a deep seated horse stance, his center of gravity low to the ground. 

"HAOH!!" 

His fists open, extending out before him. That fiery aura that surrounds him seems to condense tighter, sucking in around him like some sort of vacuum sealed shroud. His hands sweep around in a large, flowing gesture to draw a circle before him, with shimmering motes of crackling blue light sparking in the wake. They draw in, much as Mr. Martial Arts's own had moments before, at his side, where his power seems to rush in, filling his hands and spilling out between his fingers as rays of brilliant light. 

"SHOKOKEN!!!" 

He thrusts his hands out, palms first, and the eruption of powerful Ki that comes surging forth from his accumulated power is large. Too large. It is nearly as tall as him and twice as broad, and it moves fast, especially in this close proximity to Mr. Martial Arts. 

COMBATSYS: Anthony successfully hits Mr. Martial Arts with Haohshokoken EX. 

For an instant, the world revolves entirely around a single point, filling the space between the two fighters as will clashes with will. Momentum gathers much like the power condensing between Anthony's palms, rolling ever forward toward the oncoming conclusion of their fight. A split decision must be made. Anthony's hands are thrust forward, an enormous cascade of energy rushing out toward the warrior who stands so calmly before him.

Mr. Martial Arts leaps. Throwing himself straight up, he begins to tuck forward, to execute a flip that should take him cleanly over the oncoming energy. Unfortunately, he is once more just a hair too slow. Thinking rather than feeling. The wave of energy catches the dark-haired man's foot and sends him tumbling out of his flip, plunging down into the burning force as it threatens to carry him away, to smash him bodily through the far wall. However, As he tumbles and rolls through the attack, his left foot lashes out, impacting the ground and sending him spinning out of the tail end of the energy, gi smoking and breaths coming in exhausted gasps. His aura has faded, concentration shattered.

"Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku!" Shouting the words with a sharp, ragged edge, Mr. Martial Arts kicks out viciously, the rotational force of his foot tearing him out of his tumble and transferring his momentum forward. Soaring through the air toward Anthony, the legendary warrior lashes out toward his larger opponent's chest once, twice, thrice, four times, each motion precise and measured, heel smashing out with piston-like force. His silver hair twirls in his wake, body flowing through the air like a living tornado. This is surely what it means to be a warrior. To fight on despite the odds. To live within the fight, uncaring of wins or losses, but wishing only to prove oneself. 

COMBATSYS: Anthony interrupts Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku from Mr. Martial Arts with Koho Shippuken. 

Anthony has found his groove in the fight. The two warriors come from the same place. This is where they live. This is where they breathe. The fight is their church, and they are nothing if not zealots. So, then, imagine Anthony's absolute elation upon seeing Mr. Martial Arts stand up after taking the massive force of the Kyokugen secret Ki technique? He's so very impressed. The Karate Demon truly has earned his reputation. Anthony cannot deny that. 

Mr. Martial Arts seemingly summons the very power of the wind to carry him like a tornado at the second Mr. Karate. The blonde fighter's brows furrow, but he raises up a defense against the first, and the second kick that collides against him. Again, the stinging threat of numbness settles in to the bones of his forearms, and he knows that the bruises bite deep, into the bones themselves. Rather than feeling his arms shatter under the gale force pressure of that hurricane kick, the Vermilion warrior makes a quick dash backwards, away from it. His body twists, pivoting on the balls of his feet to help build up a bit more momentum, before he launches himself forward with a crushing straight from his right fist, aimed directly at center mass of the twirling Mr. Martial Arts. 

"KOHO.... SHIPPUKEN!" 

Anthony's fist impacts Mr. Martial Arts just under the ribs on his right side, the meaty impact tearing him out of the air with a rough grunt of pain. Flung sideways out of his spin, he impacts the ground hard, tumbling end over end a full two times before he manages to get his knee under him and drag a hand along the ground. Power sliding to a halt, the Karate Demon glances up, fixing a hard stare on Anthony that intensifies as his right fist clinches, the material of his glove creaking in the sudden, heavy silence. It is there. That same burning desire to win. The drive to hurt. The drive to kill.

Mr. Martial Arts draws in a slow breath, eyes squeezing shut as he forces his fist to relax. Rather than attempting some last ditch technique to bring Anthony down with him, the smaller man shifts his weight backwards, , transitioning tiredly from a kneel to a cross-legged sit. As his butt thumps down he lets out a breath, eyes remaining closed.

"You fought with skill and honor. There can be no shame in losing if the battle is pure." Whether his quietly spoken words are meant for himself, or Anthony is not entirely clear. It could easily be a reminder. A mantra not to give into the power that nearly consumed him. Resting his right hand on his side he winces, pulling a briefly pained expression. he's going to be feeling this for a while. 

COMBATSYS: Mr. Martial Arts takes no action. 

COMBATSYS: Mr. Martial Arts can no longer fight. 

Anthony intended to follow through. He was moving to give chase after knocking Mr. Martial Arts out of the air, walking forward in a defensive, but confident way that makes him seem more like a stalking tiger than anything. As the dark-haired fighter rises up and clenches his fist, Anthony's ruggedly handsome Eurasian features light up with a smile, and he raises his fists again, ready to meet and clash with the Karate Demon once more. 

But those eyes. 

Anthony stops dead in his tracks, his smile instantly fading. Such dreadful eyes. That killing intent rolls of of Mr. Martial Arts in waves that pierce the Vermilion's core and chill him in his soul. He freezes in place, his defenses still raised, but his excitement having turned instantly to tension. 

Thankfully, Mr. Martial Arts pushes his pride down, and that miasma seems to diminish. Anthony's fists fall, and he releases a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding. Shaking out his sore, stiff arms, the orange clad karateka says, "You had me scared there for a minute..." 

The larger fighter comes to a kneeling rest, sitting on his heels in front of the seated Mr. Martial Arts. He places his hands on his thighs, his elbows pointed out, away from his body, and he bows his head, leaning forward every so slightly. 

"You are strong. I feel like you were off your game during this match," his rumbling voice spills from his lips as he remains in that bowed position. "Something is holding you back. I'd love to have a rematch when you find your warrior spirit again, Mr. Martial Arts." 

Suddenly, he lets one of his large, meaty paws reach out and fall on the smaller man's shoulder. "But, for now? Why don't you come in the back. We'll get some ice packs for our bruises, food for our bellies and beer for our spirits! I won't take no for an answer! After all, you did come in here and challenge my school! As the victor, I must dictate the terms to repay the dishonor you laid upon me!" 

Of course, this is all said tongue in cheek, and Anthony's grin is nothing, if not genuine. He does, without seeming to know it or understand it, carry himself with a sort of gravitational pull of charisma, though.

No more thinking on that. Anthony clenches his hands into fists as he raises them up and his stance shifts. He is primed and ready to fight. The adrenaline is starting to pump in and any bit of cold he was feeling is fading away. The wolf is ready to attack and the Jordan is looking at his brother and hoping to have a good fight now that the pair look ready to fight. "Let us begin."

COMBATSYS: Anthony has started a fight here.

COMBATSYS: Mr. Martial Arts has engaged into the fight here.

There is a few moments of silence as the pair square off. No movements just yet from them. For Anthony it is to take a few moments and realize that it is finally happening. What he has wanted for so long. He cannot waste this chance. He must prove to himself now that all these years of waiting were worth it. Finally, the large fighter moves, breaking into a quick dash forward to close the distance between himself and Mr. Martial Arts and taking to the air. He slings one leg forward, a quick snap kick aimed to plant right into the chest of Mr. Martial Arts if he isn't quick enough to stop the strike.  
COMBATSYS: Mr. Martial Arts just-defends Anthony's Light Kick!

The mention of the thoughts on Melissa makes a dark cloud pass over Mr. Martial Arts's face for just a moment, but a moment is enough to break the normally unaccountably calm face that the Lion usually wears. "I don't know the facts," he says to Anthony, after a pause. It's the truth, after all. "But... I have been plagued by thoughts I had believed quieted for many years. I don't think that's coincidence." It's somewhat surprising to Mr. Martial Arts to hear Anthony discuss this, and for a moment, he realizes that the former Emperor's desires in the tournament could extend to fighting this 'devil' at the apex of the tournament.

But then all thoughts of the circumstances start to fall away. Mr. Martial Arts can feel the shift in the air, the 'sense' of Anthony's stance and body, and the world drops off until even the gritty hardness of the stones under his bare feet is like the sound of some distant white noise he barely hears. There is just him, Anthony, and the clash of their skill.

It is this focus that gives Mr. Martial Arts the ability to suddenly snap into motion, arm coming up and hooking inside Anthony's ankle, gently pushing the swift kick aside so that it whistles harmlessly past his ear rather than smacking painfully into his chest. Mr. Martial Arts SHOULD wish him luck, or make some sort of acknowledgment, but he chooses not to, throwing himself into the battle. While Anthony is still at close range, Mr. Martial Arts snaps a punch forward for Anthony's stomach, intending to put some distance between the two fighters.

COMBATSYS: Mr. Martial Arts successfully hits Anthony with Medium Punch.

\- Power hit! -

It is rare to find people able to be able to handle the powerful kicks of Anthony in such a manner. He has been stopped, but to be able to use their own strength to redirect the blow to keep it from landing home isn't exactly the easiest of tasks. It is something Anthony himself might not have even been ready for when he should have been. This isn't like fighting someone like Zaki or Adon. This isn't even like fighting Kain. This is fighting a man that does nothing but perfect his art day in and day out. A man that has devoted his life to his style. Even Anthony himself does not train as diligently as a man like Mr. Martial Arts. Very few can.

He lands and is quick to try and stop that punch, but he is a bit too slow and it cleanly slams into his waist and knocks Anthony back a few steps as he regains his balance. There is a soft 'hnn' and a nod of approval. This is the challenge he wants and it looks like he is going to get it. This is the sort of fight that the finals may truely deserve too to see these two go at it.

He speaks no more. He is more concentrating solely on the man in front of him. He looks to close the distance once more and reach out to grasp for Mr. Martial Arts. Large hands look to get a grip as he looks to pick Mr. Martial Arts up over his head and toss the man away.

COMBATSYS: Mr. Martial Arts interrupts Tiger Carry from Anthony with Seoi Nage.

-* CRITICAL HIT! *-

Perhaps it would hearten Anthony to know that the reason Mr. Martial Arts trains, day in and day out, is to face opponents just like the Emperor himself. There is no 'medium' setting if you want to face Anthony; you either give everything you have, or you discover first hand why, until Mr. Martial Arts dared to face him, that the Wolf Emperor was the Karate Demon for many, many years... and his loss to Mr. Martial Arts only drove Anthony to improve even further.

Case in point: Anthony lunges forward, arms looking to send Mr. Martial Arts flying, and in one swift motion, fighter's instinct powering his movements, Mr. Martial Arts suddenly surges forward himself, flinging his arms forward so that for a moment, he and Anthony are grappling with each other, hands locked in a struggle for control and momentum. Against an ordinary fighter this would be difficult; against a man of Anthony's power, this is nearly impossible. Tendons and muscles burn in pain as Mr. Martial Arts tries his best to stand his ground on the uneven rocks...

But eventually, either through force of will or sheer stupid stubbornness, Mr. Martial Arts wins out; with a twist of the hip, he turns his struggle with Anthony into a throw of his own, sending the karate fighter's almost large, muscular body over Mr. Martial Arts's shoulder and on his back onto the ground.

It is the older fighter once again that is taken by surprise. When he left trying to overpower Mr. Martial Arts he finds himself instead the one that is taken to the ground with a throw. He hits the ground hard and he elicits a grunt followed by a low growl. No, he won't let the old Anthony take over in this fight. He won't let himself lose control and go into a rage. At times it can be helpful, but he wants to do this his way. He just needs to keep his head level and take a moment to rethink his strategy. To keep this plan of attack up could prove to be quite disastrous.

He starts to get back up to his feet and that single eye narrows as he turns about to face Mr. Martial Arts. "It feels like roles are almost reversed from our first fight. That is of course until you did very well at turning things around." he murmurs and a hand runs along the scar that Mr. Martial Arts left him. Something he considered a mark of shame as he plotted for revenge. Now it is just another mark of many across his body that has been battered through the years. Too many it is even a trademark of the large fighter over all these years. A man that somehow still can keep fighting despite all the scars and even the missing eye he will not stay down.

He smirks some as he perhaps lets his mind wander to the past a bit too much. He really is feeling nostalgic. In a way this tournament has been that way. Fighting Naruto and Chie and now Mr. Martial Arts has brought back many memories he hasn't dwelled on for quite some time. "Let me show you this wolf still has fangs." With that said he rears back a mighty fist as he looks to come in and deliver a powerful punch. He will just have to be more careful and look for openings as well. Like one he tries to create at the punch that ends up being a feint for instead a knee he looks to drive into Mr. Martial Arts's gut.

COMBATSYS: Mr. Martial Arts dodges Anthony's Medium Kick.

For a moment, Mr. Martial Arts is indeed transported back to his first fight with Anthony. In some ways, the situations were alike. Then, a thunderstorm raged outside of the Kazama summer home and the long grass rippled with the whistling wind; here, the waves are more literal and the wind howls just as much. Then and now, Anthony as a figure towers over Mr. Martial Arts, though perhaps not quite as much as he used to, the Wanderer having grown into his own in the many years since. And then as now, there are many things on the line for both fighters... perhaps more than either is willing to let on.

But now, both have matured. Both are immersed in the moment of battle, and it shows. There is no elegant way to avoid Anthony's blows; the muscular man's power lets him drive home punches and kicks with deceptive speed. However, the Lion intuits that the punch is indeed a feint, and so he finds himself hopping backwards, bare feet seeking out purchase on the uneven ground as Anthony's knee shears through the air mere inches from Mr. Martial Arts's former position.

"Your power's never been in doubt," Mr. Martial Arts says carefully, cupping his hands at his side, torso bent forward slightly. "In fact, I'm thankful for it." The Lion's body is lit with a blue-white glow, a familiar swirling of chi gathering between his palms as he gathers, compresses, and directs his trademark sphere of force. Above the din of the wind, however, Mr. Martial Arts's voice rings clear. "But I've got my own reasons to need to progress, even if it means facing you. HADOOOOOOUKEEEEEEEN!"

On cue, his palms thrust forward, and the spiralling mass of blue-white chi arcs out at Anthony like a screaming bullet.

COMBATSYS: Mr. Martial Arts successfully hits Anthony with Hadouken.

So determined he is. He almost hopes it is Akuma involved for the sake of Mr. Martial Arts. Otherwise it seems like it will be a great disappointment to the fighter. Anthony himself is still a bit too cynical to actually believe that an is behind the tournament. He almost wants to find out himself, but right now he has a long way to go. Mr. Martial Arts is still here in front of him and right now the former emperor finds himself unsure to properly handle this fight now. So quick and also being able to just stay one step ahead. It truely has turned into the challenge that he has wanted.

"For your sake I hope you run into the man if you desire it so much." He certainly can understand that sort of want. The need to face someone. That is what makes him even stronger at this point and Anthony knows it. He brings his arms up to try and protect himself from the blast only for it to hit him harder than he expected. It staggers the mighty Kyokugen Karate warrior once more as he almost goes down to a knee before catching himself and straightening back up.

That single eye closes for a moment and he takes a deep breath. Focus, he needs to focus. Take his time and don't rush things. That eye reopens and for the time being he stalks and moves, but does not engage. He seems to be looking for the right time to strike now instead of once again rushing in.

COMBATSYS: Anthony gains composure.

That statement then and there almost causes Mr. Martial Arts to step out of his fight mindset. Does Anthony know something about this man? For that matter, does he know anything about the man with the 'Heaven' mark? It had never occurred to the Wanderer to ask, until now; thoughts of Master Ryu's were a closed book in a locked cabinet for almost everyone except Melissa, even lately; now, however, he wonders if there's more here going on than he first thought.

However, he's able to calm his heart, look Anthony in the eye as the Emperor circles him, and nod faintly in agreement. "If..." he almost begins, thinking to extract a promise from the dark hair karate master, but then Mr. Martial Arts relents. Win or lose, he will see this through to the end. Even if he loses, then... well. That's something else.

Verbally, he has no followup; instead, he chooses to charge the 'waiting' Anthony, twisting and delivering a spinning side kick to the Tiger Emperor's neckline.

COMBATSYS: Anthony fails to interrupt Strong Kick from Mr. Martial Arts with Koho Uppercut.

He watches intently and this time lets Mr. Martial Arts make the move. He seems more then ready for it as he starts to go into a motion of his own. A fist starts to kick back and he begins to crouch. That is until he realizes that kick is coming in faster than he anticipated. He doesn't have time to really do anything about it and he just tries to swing upwards and hope he catches Mr. Martial Arts as well while taking the kick to the neck. That mighty fist swings wildly and the force of the blow grounds Anthony once more.

He lays there for a few moments too. So many thoughts running through his head right now as he tries to figure out how to turn this around. Is he putting too much thought into this? Maybe.......maybe he should just let instinct take over. Slowly he gets back to his feet as teeth grit. No more waiting. No more real thinking. Let his anger get the better of him. His frustration. All the training and waiting only for this to happen? No, he won't let it.

He breathes deeply as his demeanor becomes more serious. Debris kicks up around him as his energy flares up around him briefly before dying back down. No more of this. He didn't come this far just to let himself be defeated so easily. It is time to unleash hell.

Despite the attempt not working out, Anthony might be gratified to see, even as Mr. Martial Arts's kick is about to connect, that the Wanderer's eyes widen when he realizes what Anthony is about to do... and how utterly unable he would be to do anything, having fully committed to his own strike at that point. And indeed, while the Karate Demon would never let himself succumb to doubt, he would be a fool not to recognize what just transpired, and how close he came to feeling the might of Anthony's retribution.

Is it any wonder that when he lands, the Ansatsuken fighter keeps his distance, taking three hopping steps backwards until the two fighters are back at a reasonable distance from one another? Mr. Martial Arts can sense the Wolf's fighting spirit flaring, see the effect it has on the world around him, and he steels himself. The blows he's landed so far have been strong, but Anthony's ability to withstanding punishment is legendary; it would be foolish to relax now, thinking things are settled.

Wolf's are at their most dangerous when cornered.

He doesn't approach, not yet; Mr. Martial Arts simply watches his opponent and waits, mustering his strength. The real fight begins now.

COMBATSYS: Mr. Martial Arts focuses on his next action.

Another few deep breaths and he just gives a nod. It isn't entirely one directed to Mr. Martial Arts or personally nodding along to one of the thoughts going through his head. The ones he is pushing back right now. NO more worrying. No more cares about the results. Just go all out. Overwhelm Mr. Martial Arts if he can. That is what he must do. That is all he can do at the moment. No more waiting. With a loud shout the former emperor straightens up and slams a fist into an open palm. It felt good to vent that out. The frustration and anger. To let it overtake him.

Will it hurt or help? It certainly can't be much the former. Very little has worked so far so perhaps letting things go makes him a bit more unpredictable. Forward he goes and he comes in close looking to give Mr. Martial Arts little room to do much of anything when he comes in with a powerful knee followed up by an elbow strike aimed to drag right across the face of his opponent. The strikes look vicious and getting caught by them will probably ruin anyone's day no matter how good of a fighter. There is a reason why even though he is growing old he still invokes fear in the hearts of those that fight him more often than not. Sometimes it just takes one strike from a man like him and things are over.

COMBATSYS: Mr. Martial Arts fails to interrupt Hien Shipuu Kyaku and Tiger Blow from Anthony with Shin Shoryuken+.

As if proving his own point, Mr. Martial Arts lets his instincts carry him forward, pushing himself to keep up his momentum, and in the process Anthony proves that sheer ferocity and determination can carry the day in many situations. Mr. Martial Arts's fist is held low as he steps forward, TOWARD Anthony's attack, the wind suddenly going bizarrely still... but before Mr. Martial Arts can twist and begin to rise, Anthony's strike hits him clear across the face and, after a moment of bizarrely slow motion-feeling silence, sends him flying across the island to land on his face, groaning in pain. A cornered tiger indeed.

Still, Mr. Martial Arts grins faintly as he hauls himself to his feet. The fact that Anthony was able to even up the fight in a single strike is proof to Mr. Martial Arts that he was right in thinking the fight is only now just beginning. The real fight -- the true fight -- extends beyond the opening salvos and ends only when one fighter is defeated!

It is a bit of a more controlled rage. One that at least Anthony would not end up removing a limb or such or even causing a death like he did so many years ago when Go enraged him. It is a rage that still can happen, but a rare occasion compared to how it was back then. Saya tasted what a truly uncontrollable wolf can be like. Hopefully he will be the last one to see that side of Anthony for a long time. It truly can be awe inspiring and frightening at the same time. He respects Mr. Martial Arts too much to ever let him get that way now. He just wants the younger fighter to be challenged. How else will either fighter improve?

He isn't looking to relent in his assault either. Even now tha Mr. Martial Arts is grounded he is closing distance on the fighter. No time to let him rest. No time to let him think. Just keep striking is all Anthony can himself think about right now. Keep going until Mr. Martial Arts stops getting up or if he is taken down himself. Several punches are thrown to keep Mr. Martial Arts guessing. None really getting too close to connecting, but to keep the younger fighter focused on the hands and not the feet of Anthony. That is when he delivers a swift kick to try to keep Mr. Martial Arts on his toes while aiming for the man's left hip.

COMBATSYS: Mr. Martial Arts dodges Anthony's Strong Kick.

Senses heightened by the blow he just took, Mr. Martial Arts has no desire to take another, and so when Anthony comes at him, Mr. Martial Arts is fully in defensive mode. The repeated punches to test his defenses are pushed aside, an almost Wing Chun style where the Wanderer's hands are held fingers straight and each blow is pushed just a bit away. Were he paying less attention, Mr. Martial Arts would have been taken in by the feints; as it is, he's focusing intently on not taking another epic hit, and Anthony's tried this trick once this fight. Not taking any chances, Mr. Martial Arts hurls himself backwards in a somersault just as Anthony's kick slices through the air. The distance between the two fighters gets wider, but at least the Wanderer has a moment or two of breathing room.

Deciding that borrowing a page from Anthony's book might be the best way to close this fight out, Mr. Martial Arts holds his stance for a moment, brown eyes searching the Wolf's face and body language for an ideal opening moment, trying his damnedest to read his opponent. When he finds the right moment, a leg comes up, knee almost to Mr. Martial Arts's chest, before the Ansatsuken fighter presses forward and then extends that leg powerfully, a stomach-height pistoling blow intending to hit Anthony with a considerable degree of the physical might Mr. Martial Arts can bring to bear.

COMBATSYS: Mr. Martial Arts successfully hits Anthony with Joudan Sokutou Geri.

The strikes find nothing, but the former emperor continues forward. Mr. Martial Arts may even be surprised at this point he isn't really looking at trying to cover himself up too much. He leaves himself rather open because he is trying to keep up the attack instead. That is when the straight kick slams into Anthony and stops his forward momentum. There is a growl through gritted teeth as he feels a rib snap from the force and he staggers back while cradling it for a moment. No, no time to worry about pain. He has suffered much worse injuries than this by far. A cracked rib is nothing. Just more fuel for the fire that has built up in Anthony right now.

The plus side is it does give Mr. Martial Arts a few moments to try and collect his thoughts. It isn't something that lasts long, but for a good fighter sometimes a few moments is all they need to get back on their game. Anthony surges forward once more and leaps off his feet, his eye going wide and another loud shout erupting from him as he looks to slam his knee right into Mr. Martial Arts's chest and throw him off balance. It is only the start of what is to come if the young fighter can't handle it.

COMBATSYS: Anthony successfully hits Mr. Martial Arts with Tiger Destruction EX+.

The knee itself is bad enough, but it is more that it allows Anthony to go into a flurry of kicks and punches that look to punish Mr. Martial Arts. The move he had spent his years perfecting to finally use in a situation like this. To finally show Mr. Martial Arts that old dogs can learn new tricks. The powerful flurry only stops briefly so Anthony can pull back then launch himself forward and upward with a powerful uppercut, the trademark move that so many have come to fear. He lands one last time and his hand ignites with energy as he goes for another uppercut to drive it into Mr. Martial Arts's chin once more with the energy charged fist as he roars loudly. "TIIIIIGAAAAAAH!" Twisting int he air he finally seems to stop at least momentarily just to catch his breath if anything as he stares at his opponent with that intense gaze.

As he is falling back towards the ground, eyes open wide with surprise (and, let's be honest, pain), Mr. Martial Arts has much to think about. About how Anthony just blew past his guard with sheer crazy force. How the Kyokugen-Ryu master has grown since the last time they fought. How, interestingly enough, the brutal kicking techniques that Anthony has always employed are now bolstered by his own interpretation of Ansatsuken strikes... not imitations, but -- much like Sakura, in her own way -- reimaginings that take all of Anthony's strengths into account.

It's not even that long a fall, yet it feels like -- as Mr. Martial Arts's mind races to keep up -- that it takes forever. But eventually fall he must, the white and black gi-wearing fighter literally bouncing off the rocks before coming to a painful-looking stop flat on his back. For a moment, many onlookers aren't sure that he's going to get back up again, all things considered.

But get back up he does, slowly but surely, looking evenly at Anthony as he does so. Yes... this is the fight he had hoped for. If he cannot surpass his old self -- the boy who beat Anthony on a fluke -- then his hopes against whatever dark force are behind this tournament are nil. "Thank you, Anthony," is all he says. The rest he will say with his fists... proverbially speaking, anyway.

Until now, the wind has been raging, crashing against the island as surely as the waves of the sound. Now, however, the wind seems to still as Mr. Martial Arts brings his hands together at his side, palms further apart than before. And then it becomes apparent why: as the spark of chi between his palms flares, and then roars into being, it is as if Mr. Martial Arts is compressing all of the wind's force between his hands. If the Hadouken that burned bright before was impressive, this is like a small, blue-white star... not that much larger, but the swirling mass of chi which has passed from blue, to white, to now a purplish-white-red, looks as if an entire tornado's worth of force has been compressed down into a small space.

Mr. Martial Arts's eyes lock with Anthony's. Now it's time to find out. "METSU!" Mr. Martial Arts shouts, and the ball of chi seems to pulse, before he hurls his hands forward, palms extended, and fires off the shrieking sphere of chi at the Wolf Emperor, a purple-white comet that may well feel like a meteor impact if it connects. "HADOOOUKENNNNNNNNNNNN!"

COMBATSYS: Mr. Martial Arts successfully hits Anthony with Metsu Hadouken.

"I think I should be thanking you." he responds finally as he seems to be getting a bit more in control of himself. To continue fighting at that rate even takes its toll on a man with his conditioning. He is thankful for at least a small breather. He is tired and wore out, but he is also satisfied. He has had his fight on his own terms and even if he must deal with a crowd watching he can easily tune it out right now. Despite the pain and weariness he smiles. Mr. Martial Arts is getting up so this is far from over.

He prepares himself as he sees the energy being gathered by Mr. Martial Arts. He can feel the air almost change around them from the sheer amount of it being produced. It is time to find if he can survive the true power of this man. He stood against one of Anthony's strongest attacks. Now he can only hope to do the same in return. Feet plant firmly into the ground and he waits for that blast to be unleashed.

Unleashed it is and if he thought the first blast that hit him was powerful, this one is overwhelming. The Kyokugen Karate warrior attempts to weather it, but it is just too much. It drives him back and finally he can't stand any longer as the overwhelming force brings him off his feet and he is carried away several feet before crashing on the rocky ground and rolling back several feet as well.

There is steam coming off his body as he lays there and stares at the sky. There is a bit of a weak chuckle as he tries to get to his feet. He looks like he is on his last legs as he steps forward that turns into a jog and then with the last bits of energy in him allow him to break into a dash as he surges forward and looks to give Mr. Martial Arts a punch right to the face once more and further hurt that already sore jaw of the smaller fighter.

COMBATSYS: Mr. Martial Arts blocks Anthony's Jab Punch.

How is he still on his feet after that? Truly, a fighter of extraordinary stamina. However, the pain undoubtedly makes his movements sluggish, so that Mr. Martial Arts's quickly erected guard weathers the swift punch with little trouble. However, Mr. Martial Arts can feel his strength ebbing, and knows that if he wants to be the victor of this fight, he has to take decisive action to put Anthony down NOW. The question, of course, is if that's even POSSIBLE at this point. The Tiger has proven resilient against even Mr. Martial Arts's strongest attacks. Of course, that is the whole point of their rivalry in the first place, much as Mr. Martial Arts and Melissa circle around each other with their different approaches to speed and technique.

Deciding to go for broke, Mr. Martial Arts reaches out and attempts to grab Anthony by the upper forearm. The move is somewhat Judo or Aikido like in execution; in fact, if he gets the grip, it's clear from Mr. Martial Arts's movements that this is a tradition oosotogari, where Anthony is flipped over Mr. Martial Arts's shoulder before the Ansatsuken wanderer drives a fist into Anthony's exposed stomach after the throw. Of course, this is all contingent on Mr. Martial Arts getting the grip he needs, and Anthony may have other plans in store...

COMBATSYS: Anthony fails to interrupt Combo Grapple from Mr. Martial Arts with Wolf Rage.

> Determined Hit! <

COMBATSYS: Anthony take a rest.

"Champion, no matter what it takes I will defeat you" Mr. Martial Arts said.

"Hey take it easy you shouldn't stress out it makes you lose your hair" Anthony said.

"Mr. Martial Arts get ready for some payback Kyokugen style! You can tell he's scared he can defiantly take out Karate Demon" Rina said.

"I don't think so" Natsuki said.

"Huh?"

"What are you saying?" Rina asked.

"I bet Mr. Martial Arts is a lot stronger than we think he uses techniques I've never heard of both of them have a chance at winning the match" Natsuki said.  
"What really?" Rina said.

"Really, any outcome can happen in this fight" Naoto said as both fighters went into fighting stance.

"How should we start? Slowly? Or will you try to end this fight quickly with a fierce charge?" Anthony said.

"So you decided to take a defensive position then I shall be the one who commences the attack!" Mr. Martial Arts said charging at Anthony with a punch that Anthony blocked then began dodging all his punches then Anthony made a hit to Mr. Martial Arts side and Mr. Martial Arts blocked Anthony knee then made a kick at Anthony who caught his leg then swung him around and threw him in the air till Mr. Martial Arts stopped himself midair.

"See what I mean?" Natsuki said.

"You'd think he do something original" Rina said.

"Cheater!" Rika said as Haruka Tenou, Setsuna Meioh and Michiru Kaioh remained silent as Mr. Martial Arts landed back in the ring.

"Thanks for the spin but I have my own means of transportation" Mr. Martial Arts said.

"It was opposed to be a one-way trip" Anthony said.

"Your jokes are almost as bad as your strategy" Mr. Martial Arts said charging and disappearing then reappeared sliding at Anthony who jumped over him then they both jumped in the air then began throwing attacks at each other and blocking the others attacks.

They then broke away and landed on the ring then returned to battle stance.

"Alright no more nice guy!" Anthony said running at Mr. Martial Arts then used the Triple-After Image making three Anthony's running at Mr. Martial Arts then they began circling him creating eight After Images.

"The Mirror Image Technique huh?" Mr. Martial Arts said.

"Wow it's like there a whole army of Anthony’s" Usagi said.

"Uh one two" Perdo Barboza said counting with her fingers as Kengo growled.

"There are eight!" he yelled.

"Mr. Martial Arts won't know which Anthony to watch out for" Yosuke said as all the Anthony images ganged around him and began beating on Tien then backed off spinning around him again.

"Nice strategy" Yukiko said.

"Anthony done it Mr. Martial Arts doesn't have a hope in the world for defeating him now" Yosuke said.

"He might" Anthony said.

"What's the matter? Am I too much for ya?" Anthony said.

"Anthony Vermilion I'm disappointed you have to hide behind that second-rate trick two eyes are better than eight Anthony’s any day" Mr. Martial Arts said.

"Ugh! All his eyes are looking in different directions that is creepy that proves that third eye is real" Nero said.

"I choose this one!" Mr. Martial Arts said kicking the real Anthony and sent him hitting the wall.

"No Anthony!" Ami said.

"What good is a third eye if it can't help you out time from time right?" Mr. Martial Arts said.

"Good choice seems I underestimated you I can tell this fight going to take brawn and brain" Anthony said throwing off his gi top than made his muscles expand as his shirt landed on Minako’s head.

"Eww! Get this thing off me!" She yelled trying to get it off.

"Hold on" Makoto Kino said trying to get it off.

"Oh no look out!" Teddie said.

"I'm going to pound you into dust old timer!" Mr. Martial Arts said running at Anthony with fast hand movements as Anthony caught both his hands then kneed him in the gut and kicked him in the air.

"He did it!" Rina said.

"It's over!" Natsumi said not noticing all the audience plain expressions.

"Not yet" Natsuki said.

"This fight far from over" Narukami said as Mr. Martial Arts landed on the ring growling at Anthony.

"What!" Anthony said.

"Oh no!" Minoru said as Mr. Martial Arts charged at Anthony then began kicking and kneeing him then grabbed Anthony neck then spun them and slammed Anthony to the ground and lifted him again then punched Anthony in the gut then punched him across the face as Anthony landed on his hands and jumped back at Mr. Martial Arts and punched him in the face as they began punching each other in the face leaving purple bruises on each other as kicks to each other's guts brought them both down to their knees clenching their guts as they rolled away from each other and got back to their feet.

"See what I mean?" Natsuki said.

"At this rate it's becoming difficult to tell who will walk out of this fight standing" Kanji said.

"Problem is they're both good" Rina said.

"Yep" Natsuki said.

"I must say I'm impressed, Mr. Martial Arts." He stated, "You made it this far, it seems you did get stronger after all."

"Typical of you, you and your damn tests." Mr. Martial Arts spat, "But I don't care about any of that. You know why I'm here."

"To prove your strength obviously." Mr. Martial Arts glared, "Wrong! I am here to claim revenge on you, for what you did to me nine ago. Or have you forgotten about the time you threw me off that cliff!"

There was a stunned gasp as the audience were taken by surprise at this. Anthony's gaze however didn't even flicker.

"So be it, if that's your reason, then let's see how you do."

With those words they both assumed their battle stances and the announcer started the match.

Almost immediately Mr. Martial Arts attacked, he ran forward and delivered a powerful body blow, striking Anthony. He quickly followed up with a spinning kick which also struck, Anthony countered with a few attacks of his own but Mr. Martial Arts blocked or dodged them. Mr. Martial Arts then leapt back as Anthony attempted to strike with a right splits kick. He laughed and as Anthony closed the gap he struck out with the same move, striking Anthony before kicking him back a few steps. Finally, with savage glee Mr. Martial Arts launched his Lightning Screw Uppercut and sent Anthony flying. Contrary to what he hoped however Anthony landed on his feet, still inside the arena. Anthony gently rubbed his chin where he had been struck and laughed.

"Yes, you have gotten strong, very impressive my boy, very impressive." He stated, Mr. Martial Arts glared, "I don't know why you're so cheerful, you're nothing but an old man now, I can easily crush you."

Anthony shook his head, "Don't you get it, I've been…holding back this whole time. I wanted to see what you were capable of." Mr. Martial Arts gave a startled gasp at that, "Y-You're lying!"

"I'm not dear boy, now it's time to stop holding back." Anthony replied, "Now I shall fight you, with all my strength."

With that Anthony readied himself and, no longer holding back, prepared to fight for real.

Mr. Martial Arts prepared himself and as both charged each other he prepared to attack. However, before he could react Anthony dealt him a devastating blow to the stomach, followed up by grappling his waist and leaping up into the air before slamming him into the ground. Anthony leap back, dodging Mr. Martial Arts attempted counter attack and delivered a sweeping kick, knocking Mr. Martial Arts to the ground again before stomping on him. Mr. Martial Arts let out a grunt of pain before finally leaping back to his feet and delivering a powerful punch. Anthony took the blow without flinching.

After the scream, the two fighters CHARGE straight toward each other. But Mr. Martial Arts surprises with a JUMP, sending a KICK for Anthony’s head. Anthony COUNTERS the kick with his arms, getting the full impact. At the same instant, he retaliates punching Mr. Martial Arts still in mid-air. Mr. Martial Arts parries it in time and flies BACK after the blow. As he lands on the ground, Anthony advances like a wild beast. They start a CLOSE-RANGE combat, each one showing their signature fighting techniques. They fight on the same level. PUNCH! KICK ROUNDHOUSE! LEG SWEEP! DOUBLE KICK! Faster and faster until it becomes difficult to keep up with all those movements. It's fast and brutal. Anthony gets a space to attack with his knee. BAM! When he thinks he has hit Mr. Martial Arts's belly, he looks again - Mr. Martial Arts grabbed his knee with both hands a few inches from his body.

Mr. Martial Arts pushes Anthony’s knee back and lashes out with fast combination. Now he’s with the advantage. Anthony falls back as he shields himself. In one swift movement, Anthony props on one of his hands and hits Mr. Martial Arts with both feet, throwing him into a wooden column. The people who were close move away startled, but excited. As Mr. Martial Arts recomposes himself, Anthony strikes again. Mr. Martial Arts ducks, letting Anthony crack the wood column with his elbow.  
Mr. Martial Arts seizes this moment and swats Anthony's ribs, then gives a powerful kick into his chest that makes him slide backwards. When Anthony stops sliding, he gets up and spits on the ground. A little blood. Mr. Martial Arts stands in his fighting pose. Anthony Not bad, but it will take more than that to win me.  
This time, it’s Mr. Martial Arts that runs straight towards his opponent. Anthony hisses and advances for Mr. Martial Arts. In the middle of the way, Anthony swings his leg for a deadly attack. When it looks like it will hit Mr. Martial Arts... ... he leaps over Anthony’s leg using his Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku - a succession of air kicks - that batter Anthony’s face. Anthony SLAMS on the floor as Mr. Martial Arts lands quietly. Everyone who watches the fight gets impressed to see something like this. Lying on the ground, Anthony touches his face and realizes that more blood is flowing. Rage is about to erupt

"You still have much to learn." Anthony stated blandly.

With that he continued his attack, Mr. Martial Arts was barely able to keep up and was struck several times. Eventually, after much pummeling the fighters separated Mr. Martial Arts was breathing heavily and had been wounded several times.

"This proves nothing!" He snarled angrily, "I can still beat you!"

Anthony shook his head, "Look at you, you can barely stand, you did good to get this far, but this is the end of the road."

Mr. Martial Arts spat out a mouthful of blood and then snarled, "Oh yeah, well I've been holding back too."

Anthony raised an eyebrow.

"Really, so is this true, or are you just bluffing, let's see."

Mr. Martial Arts roared with rage and attacked. They began exchanging blows again, this time Mr. Martial Arts did marginally better but Anthony still dominated the fight.

They continued to fight until finally Anthony raised his fist and brought it down sharply, his Lightning Hammer. Mr. Martial Arts took the full force of the blow and was knocked to the ground, Anthony backed away as Mr. Martial Arts slowly got back to his feet. Anthony smirked as he took in the battered state of his brother hope I haven’t disappointed you so far said Mr. Martial Arts as he begin to chat with his brother.

"So, that was your best." He stated, "Pathetic, you're still too weak karate demon."

Mr. Martial Arts growled at this and shook his head.

"I tried to toughen you up, but you just wouldn't learn and now you still cannot beat me."

"Shut up!" Mr. Martial Arts snapped, Anthony merely laughed, "The truth hurts, doesn't it."

Mr. Martial Arts growled again as his rage continued to build, then he heard it, a dark voice that clearly wasn't his enemy.

"Yes, that's it, that anger, give in to it." The dark voice stated, "Let it flow through you, let it take control and you will become all powerful, you shall receive my power and then, you will crush him easily."

It was the same dark voice that he had encountered after being thrown down the cliff. The voice that had saved him from certain death at the cost of the large scar on his chest. As it spoke Mr. Martial Arts's rage boiled over and he began to feel the dark power coursing through his body as he straightened up.

"You…I will make you eat those words." He declared; Anthony noticed that there seemed to be another voice speaking at the same time as Mr. Martial Arts's. "You will be crushed here and now, witness my true power."

With a roar of rage Mr. Martial Arts unleashed his strength as a dark purple aura burst out from his body and purple sparks covered his body. He unleashed the dark power and felt his rage peak.

Anthony stared in shock as Mr. Martial Arts stood, surrounded by the dark aura.

'What is this?' He thought to himself, 'What has happened, a minute ago he could barely stand, now this?'

Mr. Martial Arts exhaled as he felt the overwhelming power running through his veins. He then gave an evil smirk as he looked at Anthony.

"Not what you were expecting, was it old man." He stated with savage glee.

Anthony gasped as once again the duel layer voice sounded from his brother.

"What, what is this, how could you possibly have recovered so quickly!?" Anthony demanded, "What's with this damn light show!?" You must be enjoying it, right? Do not think I'm going to let someone like you humiliate me like this!

But these words does not effect Mr. Martial Arts in either way as he begin to focus all his dark energy it is the only way to beat his brother.

Mr. Martial Arts examined the dark aura surrounding him and then his smirk widened before he broke out laughing.

"What's so funny? Stop that snickering!" Anthony bellowed, Mr. Martial Arts stopped and grinned. "You see father, this is what I was talking about when I said I was holding back. This is my true power!"

Anthony gasped in shock as Mr. Martial Arts then continued.

"Twenty-one years ago, when you threw me down that abyss." Mr. Martial Arts explained, "I would have died if not for a mysterious presence I met down there. I let that presence into my body, obtaining this scar in the process." He gestured to his chest before continuing. "Thanks to that presence, I lived and gained unimaginable power, which you will now witness."

Anthony was shocked at this, by casting Mr. Martial Arts down the abyss; he had created the demon that stood before him.

'Then I was wrong.' He thought sadly, 'My brother did die that day. This is just a stranger with a familiar face.'

Not bad, but it will take more than that to win me. Before he could ponder further, Mr. Martial Arts resumed the fight.

That's it no more takes it easy I'm glad to finish you off Anthony once and for all and humiliate you in front of your friends are and I hope are mother and sister is watching this and show how wear you are said Mr. Martial Arts as he begin to do his fighting stance.

Mr. Martial Arts moved so fast Anthony could barely see him move and suddenly delivered a powerful uppercut which knocked Anthony into the air. Before anything else could happen Mr. Martial Arts leapt up after him, grabbed him and with a vicious pile driver, he knocked Anthony into the ground. He then pulled Anthony up and began to pummel him repeatedly. Anthony groaned and attempted to punch but the blow barely fazed Mr. Martial Arts who simply laughed and continued his assault.

"I could do this all day." He remarked savagely.

He then kneed Anthony in the stomach before spinning around and elbowing him in the back, sending him flying across the arena floor until he skidded to a painful stop. Anthony slowly, painfully tried to get up as Mr. Martial Arts approached him and then, smirking as he did so, Mr. Martial Arts kicked Anthony repeatedly in the side.

"What's wrong old man, where's that bravado, that confidence you had earlier." Mr. Martial Arts taunted, "It's gone now, hasn't it."

Mr. Martial Arts stepped back for a moment and watched Anthony's slow and painful attempts to get up. Finally he made it to his feet but was clearly unsteady and had to close one eye in order to focus. Finally he managed to gasp out the words he was trying to say.

"This is; how…how can such power…be possible?" Mr. Martial Arts laughed, "It's possible because it's me, the only one who has the right to fight you, the one who shall defeat you."

Before Anthony could reply Mr. Martial Arts launched his Lightning Screw Uppercut which hit hard sending Anthony flying.

But Anthony was not going to give up that his fists begin to exhale a kind of smoke, as if it were about to catch fire. Mr. Martial Arts realizes what is to come, so he pulls his hands to his hips. Between his palms, BLUISH Energy Sparks twirling gradually. As Anthony's fists are about to inflame, a GLOWING BALL OF ENERGY grows between Mr. Martial Arts's hands. Anthony stretches both arms forward his hands begin to cup together, pointing to Mr. Martial Arts and yells HAOUSHOKOUKEN! He blast a fireball toward Mr. Martial Arts. At the same instant - Mr. Martial Arts embraces that bluish ball of energy in his hands and unleash it for Anthony and yells SHINKU-HADOKEN.

The two powers collide in the center of the arena. The explosion generates a dome of dust and smoke, covering the two combatants. On the right end of the ring, Mr. Martial Arts shoots out the smoke. The same goes for Anthony on the left end. Tight on Mr. Martial Arts, on one knee, still recovering from the impact. His hands smoking with that attack. He breathes hard. The dust between the two men blinds the sight of each other.

Mr. Martial Arts this fight ends now! We see the Anthony's silhouette rushing within the smoke, ready to another assault. Mr. Martial Arts closes his eyes, concentrated. Close-Range on Mr. Martial Arts’s Fist, clenched hard. Then we note energy sparks wrapping it. ( I.. Mr. Martial Arts said to himself...) Anthony lunges through the smoke curtain high in the air, fists above his head about to give the ultimate blow.... Will not... Mr. Martial Arts continue to talk to himself. The energy around Mr. Martial Arts’s fist Intensifies, very similar to what we saw before. ... lose! Mr. Martial Arts's eyes snap open, fierce look. He jumps toward Anthony... METSU SHORYUKEN!

However, Anthony survives which shocks the crowd how is he able to survive this attack maybe is from the training he did but whatever the reason he is ready for the final assault against Mr. Martial Arts. 

Anthony stands there while the audience continues bantering on and on. The Kyokugen Wolf Fighter just stares towards the Karate Demon. Anthony has waited so long for a chance to see Mr. Martial Arts in the ring once again. He wanted a clean fight... a fight where he would not make any fatal mistakes, as he did last time. No, Anthony intends this bout to be generally the same as the last time these two fought... except without that one mistake that cost him so very much. As the word 'Fight' rings out over the arena... Anthony does not move. He stands there, fists at his sides. A few moments go by, and the big man still has not moved. There is activity within the massive mountain of a man though. His fists are glowing... the wrappings... his forearms. They are all glowing brightly. Chi energy is gathering... focusing on that area of the Kyokugen Master's body. He then explodes with motion... rushing towards Mr. Martial Arts. Looks like Anthony is starting this bout off with a fury... a fury of kicks.

Combat Analyze: Anthony successfully hits Mr. Martial Arts with Medium Kick.

Kyo trudges out of one of the massive concrete corridors that leads from the outer ring of concession and merchandise stands into the massive, open-air space of the Howard Arena proper, filled with roaring fans for tonight's clash of the champions. In fact, the only person in the whole audience who doesn't seem to be excited for this bout is Kyo himself, who looks over to there person he has to blame for dragging him here: Benimaru Nikaido. "Great, it's already started," he complains, "Not only do you drag me out here, but you can't even get us here on time." Minako looks out on the writhing crowd, "...Geez, how bothersome, we'll never find our seats with this..."

In much the same style, Mr. Martial Arts stands where he is, patiently waiting for the announcer to finish his needless account of the reasons for being here. It's not entirely accurate, and outside perspective means little to the Karate Demon. This fight is what matters, and it's clear that Anthony is taking it just as seriously. As could be expected. The mountain charges, with surprising speed and to be expected power, his energy and might as centered and potent as Mr. Martial Arts remembers them, his attempt at a guard smacked aside as one of those powerful legs crashes through his defending arm, and into his face, snapping the Karate Demon's head back and sliding him back towards the edge of the ring, where he fires back his answering shot. Hands drop to his waist, and in the blink of an eye, Mr. Martial Arts pours torrents of surging blue-white chi into the void between his cupping palms, rapidly forging a roughly spherical mass of raw energy, which is subsequently swept forward into the closing Thai, launching forth from the Karate demon master's hands in a flaring fireball of scalding power, "Hadooouken!" Mr. Martial Arts calls out, announcing his participation in this long-awaited bout in no uncertain terms, unslowed by the brutal smack to his head.

Combat Analyze: Mr. Martial Arts successfully hits Anthony with Hadouken.

Hold on to your seats, kiddies, there's a new face in town. Well, then again, it'd really only be new if you lived under a rock. Yu Narukami rather quickly makes his way into the arena, seeming quite eager to see who would be fighting this evening, and hoped it would be someone really attractive. To Kyo's grumbling about their being late, he tsks, waving his hand dismissively, "Don't complain, at least I'm looking at my absolute best, aren't I? Besides, I didn't want to show up here with only half dried fingernails," he then inspecting the works of art at the end of his fingers, "Anyway you should be thanking me, if I didn't bring you here, I might have gotten an edge over you with a fighting technique, but I was gracious enough to let you take in the sights with me. My sources tell me that tonight there's supposed to be an amazing woman fighting, named Natsuki Kisumi. I'm sure she looks as lovely as her name sounds." A small chuckle passes his lips as he cups his chin, "Though I truly wonder if she'll be any match against Anthony."

The Mountain of a man expected this response. And how does he react? Anthony stands there, fists up in the air, in a defensive posture. The blue ball of chi is released and it careens at breakneck speed towards the Karate Champ. Anthony tries to stand there and absorb the impact with a block, however the power of the chi is too much for even the massive Karate God to endure. Anthony is knocked backwards, stumbling to keep his footing and keep from falling on his butt. A grunt comes from Anthony and a determined glare towards Mr. Martial Arts indicates he's ready for more. Anthony lowers his hands to his side and stretches them out behind him. It takes only a moment for this attack to occur, but it seems longer than that. The glowing chi that is building in Anthony's forearms suddenly erupts... the man's hands are engulfed in flame momentarily as the massive fighter swings his arms forward. Upon his fists colliding, a crescent wave of fiery chi energy is released towards his young opponent.

Combat Analyze: Mr. Martial Arts overcomes Kouken from Anthony with Hadouken.

Ready for more is a good way to describe it. Both took a quick, nasty hit in the opening exchanges, but Mr. Martial Arts is no more ready to throw in the towel than the Kyokugen master, and the moments it takes the larger warrior to summon up that fiery crescent of chi is all the time Mr. Martial Arts needs to answer it back, his feet shifting wide as he quickly summons forth a second sphere of his own fiercely coruscating bluish energy, dark eyes narrowing as Anthony's arms sweep forward. There's only an instant with the close proximity, and there's only that instant to line up his own sphere of chi, but it's time enough, and with perfect timing and alignment, the second Hadouken is released forward in line with the Tiger Shot, crescent meeting fireball in a wild conflagration of opposing energies, blues and reds flaring together in a resounding, gusting wave. The Hadouken is split by the crescent, and blue waves crash and dissipate around the vertical blast, leaving... nothing as the last traces of chi ebb into the night air, the Karate Demon's arms held in a ready defense as he weaves forward, towards his opponent...

As soon as Anthony released the Tiger Shot, he started to move.. slowly at first. He began to side step slightly, trying to circle around to Mr. Martial Arts's flank while he dealt with the Tiger Shot with his Hadouken. When the two projections of chi canceled one another out... that's when the Karate God rushed towards Mr. Martial Arts. He wants to close the gap... forget all this Chi throwing stuff. Anthony wanted to get his hands-on Mr. Martial Arts... not have a fireball throwing contest. Anthony rushes towards the young Karate Demon, and he leaps into the air, "TIGER CRUSH!" He announces this maneuver deeply and loudly.

Kyo twitches a little at Benimaru's explanation as to why they're late, but keeps his cool (for now), and walks up to a piece of railing separating one of the blocks of seating from the pathway and cranes his head to observe the fight. "Beautiful lady huh..." he says, looking from Anthony to "Natsuki" and back again. A small smirk creeps up on Kyo's lips, "I think you're mistaken, Benimaru, but I'm sure the guy would be flattered if you're still planning to ask him out after the fight..." He motions his former Team Japan comrade to look at the two participants in the battle.

Combat Analyze: Anthony successfully hits Mr. Martial Arts with Tiger Crush.

That flying knee is a maneuver Mr. Martial Arts is familiar with, but that doesn't make it any less fast and formidable. The Karate Demon quickly moves to sidestep, but Anthony's close proximity and blurring flight make it only partially successful, that potent leg crashing into Mr. Martial Arts's shoulder painfully, forcing him into a quick twist to try to absorb some of the impact, as he slides into a crouch to the arena floor, teeth gritting. Anthony's lost none of his overpowering might, but that's not going to intimidate the Ansatsuken master, not this time. He's a fair bit better off than he was last time, that much he's already certain of, and what matters is giving his all to this fight. Something he's more than determined to do.

His sudden crouch serves as the perfect launchpad for his following assault, a quick spring carrying him into the air and towards Anthony, his upper body twisting clockwise in a rapid, almost uncanny motion that carries his lower half around with helicopter-rotor force, his right leg extended horizontally, parallel with the stage, while his left remains straight down, balancing the maneuver as his gravity-defying flight careens in a straight line for the mountainous Anthony, bringing that fearsome round-housing right around again and again in quick succession, the sheer force and speed of the spinning throwing up a fiercely gusting wind, appropriate to the technique's namesake, and spiritual essence, "Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku!!!" Mr. Martial Arts shouts with determined force as he launches the rapid, repeating kicks.

Combat Analyze: Anthony blocks Mr. Martial Arts's Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku.

Benimaru looks rather confident as usual, though he does smirk in a bit of amusement to Kyo's twitch. Yeah, he saw that. Now he's the one following along, as he replies, "Of course, my sources are never incorrect after a-- Nani." baby blue eyes narrowing slightly as Kyo corrects him and he quickly moves to the railing as well, looking down, and slaps a hand over his mouth, looking as if he's going to be sick. This.. This just couldn't be! There must be some sort of error, surely!

The long haired blonde grit his teeth, growing rather upset by this turn of events, and now it's his turn to twitch, "D- Damn you, Jordan.. You think I'll let you get away with making a fool of me like this?" and quickly points to Kyo afterward, "I'm -not- going to ask him out, dammit; Wipe that stupid smirk off your face!"

TheKarate God lands after his knee collides with the Karate Demon's shoulder. When the former Karate Champion lands, he crouches and raises his arms up to cover his upper torso and face. As Jordan launches into his Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku, Anthony braces for impact. The feet collide with Anthony's defenses... and fails to breach them! When Anthony is clear of any danger from Jordan's assault his legs flex. The mighty muscles within those thick, powerful legs spring the Kyokugen Karate Master up into the air. As he springs upwards, his fist rises up above him. This attack is like lightning... lightning that's spearheaded with a fist! Anthony shouts, "Kohou UPPERCUT!"

Combat Analyze: Mr. Martial Arts blocks Anthony's Kohou Uppercut.

Kyo almost busts up laughing at Benimaru's plight, but instead manages to restrain himself to just a small snicker, "Hey, if you say so!" He says, holding up his hands in the 'hey, I didn't do anything!' pose. "Speaking of foolish people though, I wonder where that damn weasel girl is... bad enough she made me buy her a ticket for her little hero's match; she won't even get her in time to see the end!" He leans against the railing, trying to muster up some interest for the fight.

Formidable indeed. Mr. Martial Arts's face, if it were possible, solidifies into a sterner mask, redoubling his concentration and reentering his focus. This is going to take everything he's got, which is hardly a surprise. But it is certainly a challenge. His descent is perfect, however, his arms crossing in front of his chest and face to deflect Anthony's own rising uppercut in front, absorbing the bruising impact on his sturdy guard, rather than taking it to the chin. It still hurts, but he's far from out of fight, a fact he demonstrates as he darts in point-blank for the mountainous Thai's descending form, his right fist sweeping up and under in a stunning, and stunningly fast underhand slam for the larger fellow's ribcage.

That bone-rattling blow is only the first comment, however... The real attack comes afterwards, that right quickly flexing back at Mr. Martial Arts's side as he drops into a crouch, a wising aura of bluish energy flaring off his body, trailing his course as he launches up and in in the big brother of his Rising Dragon Punch, powerful legs rocketing him upwards as his right fist leads the ascent, its truck-stopping power aimed for the big fighter's chest and face, much like five years past. The difference, of course, is that this uppercut lacks the mauling, flesh-rending power imbued in the last Anthony felt. That's likely to be small comfort, however, as Mr. Martial Arts pours his strength behind this strike.

"Shoooryuuuuken!!!"

Combat Analyze: Anthony blocks Mr. Martial Arts's Shin Shoryuken.

"Rats, I almost missed the whole darn fight..." You'd figure someone who was as obsessed with Mr. Martial Arts as Yuka Takeuchi was would have been on the edge of her seat for the entirety of the match. And you'd be right -- but Yuka had a little 'incident' this afternoon that caused her to be late. Official police business and all. .. But the long and short of it is that she, dressed in in a beautiful orange dress, with a light red windbreaker, is scrambling to find a seat. And she spots Benimaru's wild blonde hair in the crowd -- and more importantly, an empty seat beside him. The fact that Kyo's there is beside the point. She hustles to her seat and slides in, already leaning on the railing like Kyo. She dispenses with any greeting beside "Sorry I'm late...". As curious as she is to know what she'd missed, she's more interesting in turning her full attention to the fight itself!

There's a problem with Anthony's Tiger Uppercut... and that's when he misses or it's somehow blocked. Anthony must find away to defend himself even when he's rather defenseless while floating back to the ground. Arms cross over his chest in an attempt to cover his body on his way down. When he hits the ground, thank god his legs are long and he hits ground soon, he has a split second to react to Mr. Martial Arts's next move. This move... something Anthony is quite familiar with and has very horrible memories of, is blocked. His flexed arms take the brunt of the strikes that are usually dealt out with this maneuver. Anthony manages to back up to, to avoid any further strikes from the young Ansatsuken Master. Anthony prepares now for his strike... closing the gap that he made with Mr. Martial Arts quite quickly... Anthony hopes to land a crushing blow to Mr. Martial Arts once he descends.

Combat Analyze: Mr. Martial Arts dodges Anthony's Strong Kick.

Still leaning on the railing, Kyo looks over his shoulder to find that Yuka finally made it here, "Oh, it's you." The scion of the flames says, sounding disappointing. He turns his head back to the fight for a moment, then continues, "You owe me for this, Takeuchi!" Like Yuka, however, his attention is being drawn more and more towards the fight, which is a real feat for the usually-apathetic fighter, "I suppose I expected a more one-sided fight, what do you think, Benimaru?"

As soon as Mr. Martial Arts's fearsome fist meets nothing but Anthony's resilient forearms, the Ansatsuken master knows that a dangerous retaliatory strike is sure to follow. And so, his instincts and analytical mind are already working overtime as he touches down, and Anthony's potent kick snaps in for him... The Karate Demon weaves in a perfectly timed, quick darting motion sideways, just out of the strike's path, without sacrificing too much distance with his opponent. He gets a slight, tickling breeze from the sheer power of that kick, and that, if not Anthony's stoic demeanor, certainly tells of the ire which is imbued in this fight, for the mountainous kickboxer. As soon as the attack whiffs clear, however, Mr. Martial Arts is upon the rightful Muay Thai Emperor, his right hand darting out to look for purchase on the larger fighter's chest, the fact that Anthony's without a shirt doing little to stay the young champion's ironclad grip, which digs for muscle as he rolls backwards, intending to bring Anthony's substantial mass along for the ride. As Mr. Martial Arts rolls to his back, a perfectly timed foot kicks out for the massive Thai's ribs, adding that force and leverage to the intended result - Flinging Anthony clear away, back towards the center of the stage, at an angle designed to amplify the resulting impact with the hard stone.

Combat Analyze: Anthony blocks Mr. Martial Arts's Tomoe Nage.

Benimaru growls still, hand clenching into a fist and tightening slightly, as if someone had just insulted him in the worst possible way. Really, it was a complete outrage for poor Benimaru, and Kyo's looking amused instead of being supportive just gets him that more ticked off. An eyebrow cocks then to Kyo's mentioning of a weasel girl, the nickname not exactly ringing a bell as he asks, "Who, Yuki?" 

Ouch. Now all that pent up anger? That just abruptly vanishes once Yuka arrives, both eyebrows raising a bit in interest now. She seemed a little.... Tomboyish at first glance, and wonders if he really should get her interest. With his new object of interest, he completely ignores Kyo's following question, and even tries to nudge him aside to wave to the street fighting girl, "Well now who do we have here?" 

The maneuver appears to be painful. Mr. Martial Arts getting a grip on Anthony's muscles... and using that to help propel the Muay Thai God into a throw... that's impressive. What's more impressive is that Anthony flips and uses some of the momentum to land on his feet... and only takes a minimal amount of damage from the whole ordeal. The Muay Thai God did not appreciate actually missing the young Karate Demon. He doesn't like his opponents actually dodging his blows. Anthony takes a mere moment to give Mr. Martial Arts a bow of his head to indicate that he's truly impressed with the boy. He has improved over the years. Of course that improvement is what's going to make this win for Anthony all the more invigorating. Anthony rushes forward now, after having some time to orient himself after the flip. The big Mountain of a Man starts shouting, "TIIIGGGEEERRR..." The man closes in on Mr. Martial Arts, offering a flurry of kicks in response to the throw that Anthony just endured. The last kick, chi energy erupts along the shin and foot of Anthony's striking leg. As he swings Anthony shouts, "RAID!"

Kyo says,"Hey! Are you listening to- oh..." He sees that Benimaru has spotted Yuka. He almost feels sorry for the poor girl as he goes back to watching the fight. 

Almost.

Combat Analyze: Anthony successfully hits Mr. Martial Arts with Tiger Raid.

Yuka's really much too interested in the fight to spare too many cycles thinking about either Kyo or Benimaru -- whatever payment Kyo might be expecting can wait, right? The Takechi girl leans over the railing, gripping it with white knuckles as the thunderous impact of Mr. Martial Arts's Shin Shoryuken is blocked. And not only -that-, but she clenches even more tightly as the Emperor of Muay Thai delivers a counter-strike, only for it to be sidestepped... her heart's pounding as if she were actually the one in the fight. ... She's been in enough fights this weekend, though, honestly. In fact, she doesn't even hear Kyo; it's not until Benimaru speaks that she even knows she's being talked to. "Eh?" she asks, without looking over at him. "... Oh. Y-Yuka Takeuchi, it's a pleasure to meet you..." she replies absently, red hairband swishing back and forth as she studies the fight taking place in the ring. Not even a look -over- to the two fighters at her side.

Mr. Martial Arts may have improved, but Anthony has the driving force of pride and humiliation to add to his fighting spirit. A spirit which was remarkable to begin with. Eyes remain fixed on Anthony as he charges, the Karate Demon bobbing lightly in place, preparing a carefully timed avoidance of that fearsome flurry... But to no avail. He dodges aside of the first strike, but its momentum catches him anyway, setting him just off-balance enough for the rest to land cleanly, crashing into his sturdy frame with an impact that leaves no doubt of Anthony's astounding strength, kick after kick crushing the Ansatsuken wanderer backwards, smacking his head and torso with intensive pain and bone-jarring force, the final kick launching him clear and smacking him into a sliding collision with the stony ground. A slide that carries him in a somewhat bloody trail for several feet before he rolls back to his face, ignoring the trailing crimson that seeps from his mouth and an open cut on his temple and assuming a wide stance, hands slipping to his side, fingers splayed in opposing directions.

There is no bluish surge of chi this time, however, the resulting energy is brightest red, multifaceted, fiery hues pouring forth in an absolute tidal wave, swirling together in a searing sphere of violently flaming chi, the bright-burning conflagration swept forward at Anthony, launching from his palms as the heels of his hands come together in front of him, "Hadoooouken!!!" He incants, sending the blurring blast of agonizing, napalm chi towards his powerful rival. He's not out of this one yet. But that one sure hurt. It behooves him to repay the favor.

Combat Analyze: Mr. Martial Arts successfully hits Anthony with Shakunetsu Hadouken.

The mighty Muay Thai God wasn't expecting a quick response form Mr. Martial Arts... but he wasn't unprepared for one. He doesn't allow Mr. Martial Arts anything... not after his humiliating defeat. Anthony is only mildly surprised at the recovery time from the Karate Demon. When the Hadouken is released the Karate God means to step aside and block the projectile. But its speed and power were higher than anticipated. The majority of the chi fireball collides with the Howling Wolf Champ. It collides with one side of his body, forcing the mighty warrior to spin around slightly under the impact. Anthony grunts and raises a hand to rub and hold his shoulder. Anthony smirks at the Ansatsuken Wanderer as he runs forward towards him again. Anthony is unrelenting... he wants to remain on the offensive as much as he can.. he wants to overwhelm this young whelp with his size, speed and strength. The Howling Wolf runs... closes the gap between Mr. Martial Arts and himself. The big man attempts to grapple with the younger warrior, and upon successfully grappling him, will attempt to continuously drive his knees into the young man's midsection!

Combat Analyze: Mr. Martial Arts dodges Anthony's Tiger Rage.

Benimaru, clearly isn't listening to Kyo at this point, and when Yuka looks his way, he gives his patented, 'lovely smile' in her direction.. Though it falters a bit as the former waitress just seems completely, not partially, but completely unaffected. Orange eyes avert a moment to look toward the fight himself, he had already lost interest thanks to Mr. Martial Arts's false advertising, and finally his attention goes to Kyo again, nudging him lightly with his shoulder, "Ne, is there anything stuck in my teeth?" he whispers. Kyo notices Yuka's trance-like state, clutching the rail beside him, and as Benimaru nudges him he just circles one finger around his ear while motioning his head towards Yuka in the classic "she's nuts" gesture.

Yuka somehow manages to kick Kyo, even though Benimaru's between the two. ... Okay, not really. She's too busy pumping her fist in the air at Mr. Martial Arts's amazing successes. This is such a close fight, it could go either way, so she can't afford to look over to Benimaru, who she's never met, or even Kyo, who ... apparently doesn't want anything to do with the waitress (aside from buying her fight tickets). Can't... look away!

Mr. Martial Arts's breathing comes heavy, sweat veritably pouring off his features, mixing with the tracings of blood that run down his features, and tracing a bright sheen across his skin in the bright arena lights, which really don't help a warrior stay cool. He's hurt, he's quickly exhausting, but he's also determined. He may not be in this to prove the same things as Anthony, but this fight is no less vital to him. His drive, granted, is to give his best... not to beat his opponent into the ground... But this is the fight he has to fight with his best, has to strive for. His failure, after all, can never be made up for... At least not to Mr. Martial Arts. 

And so the redemption must come only for himself, and the hurdle he sets is likely higher than any that could be set for him. Nonetheless, Mr. Martial Arts's full spirit is involved in this battle, and once again his intent eyes study the mountainous karate master's charge, his body shifting ever so subtly as Anthony closes, and at the last second, he weaves to the side, suddenly out of the way of Anthony's reaching arms, shifting rapidly left a step and a half, and darting in low, coming to a crouch. He attempts to use Anthony's momentum, and broadside of a barn size against him as he comes in hard, seeking to finish this before the powerhouse can overwhelm him again.

The Karate Demon Warrior's right arm tenses, flexing at his side with a tightly clenched fist, that fearsome right driving up, leading his ascent as his legs launch him skyward, though hopefully not without colliding with the massive warrior's face and chest, and reversing that charge, first, "Shoryuuuken!!!" Mr. Martial Arts calls, his deep voice ringing out in the arena, projected powerfully, helping to focus past the pain, past the fatigue, to empower that mighty attack.

Combat Analyze: Anthony blocks Mr. Martial Arts's Shoryuken.

Benimaru can't help but smirk to Kyo's answer to his question, and brings a hand to his head, shaking it lightly, "You're such a charmer," he murmurs, but then goes back to observing the newest entrant, trying to figure out exactly what it was that was so... Interesting about the fight below. He was more handsome than the both of them put together, had nicely groomed hair, and had both eyes in his head, "... Hmn.." trying to put the puzzle pieces together.

Kyo Kusanagi's eyes suddenly narrow, "This is it. The fight will be decided on the strength of their next attacks..."

That... dreadful word. Shoryuken. That... dreadful... angering... hateful word. Anthony hears it... Anthony's eye twitches ever so slightly as the sound of it rings throughout the arena... at least to him it does. The large mountain of a man raises his arms up... in an attempt to block the attack that created the horrible scar across his chest. The single eye narrows a bit as Anthony forces himself from closing it as he braces for the impact. Mr. Martial Arts has broken his defenses before... and now.. he's determined that this will not break them this time. As he feels the fist collide with his arms, he realize he has successfully avoided the brunt of the attack. He uses the impact against him to help him hop backwards away from Mr. Martial Arts. "TIGER..."

..Is shouted by Anthony even before Mr. Martial Arts lands from the Shoryuken. The big man rushes forward, timing it so that he'll get within Mr. Martial Arts's vicinity at about the same time he lands. This worked before... so why won't it work again? Anthony shouts, "RAID!" As he launches into a familiar combo of attacks. Anthony has switched it up slightly, however. He leads with his other leg, and offers a few more kicks before his opposite leg seems to literally burst into flames with chi energy and swing towards Mr. Martial Arts.

Combat Analyze: Mr. Martial Arts parries Anthony's Tiger Raid!

Yuka nods quietly in concert with Kyo -- that much, she heard and agrees with. Biting her lip, she's positively -trembling- with how close this fight is turning out. Maybe Benimaru would notice the long red oni mask that she's carrying -- not that it matches the color of Mr. Martial Arts's, really, but it's a symbolic thing. Especially since Mr. Martial Arts -gave- it to her, not so long ago. "C'mon... you've got to win this..." she murmurs under her breath, eyes glistening with the scene unfolding before her.

Benimaru is rather focused, though he does manage for a moment to miss the rather obvious. Looking at the headband, taking note that she's cheering one of them on, it clicks in soon enough that Yuka is quite the interested in the hadouken flinging' fighter. His lips twist slightly in confusion, and then gives a conceding sigh as he crosses his arms on the railing and decided to finally watch what he'd missed about 85% of, seeming rather unimpressed, "... Right. Wonderful." 

Yes, Anthony's defenses are sturdy... Even against Mr. Martial Arts's greatly improved strength. In fact, the massive karate master is just about the toughest opponent Mr. Martial Arts's faced in recent memory. It's been a struggle for every bit of ground, with no flaws in form or function to find or exploit. A matter of sheer tenacity, force of will, of forging onward against a similarly masterful warrior. Something that is more than alright with the young champion... It's what he wanted. For Anthony to have fallen easily, or for him to have screwed this up, would have been an inexcusable result, and this battle has been anything but. Despite the exhaustion, Mr. Martial Arts feels exhilarated, even knowing that something bad is bound to be heading his way, as he feels his Shoryuken fall short once again. And Anthony doesn't disappoint, coming forward in that rampant combination of kicks that was so brutalizing before... But there's a very good reason /not/ to try it again against Mr. Martial Arts, and that is one of the Karate Demon's more notable strengths...

His ability to read and adapt to his opponent's style, learn even as a single fight progresses, and shore up any weak points as they appear, or exploit them if they show up in his opponent. As such, this time, he's ready for the charge, a series of weaving dodges executed in perfect sync, almost too fast to follow, for your average eye at least. He darts back, ducks low, dances aside, and deflects a couple of those blows with his palms, ruining the trajectory of the strikes he can't quite intuit a course away from. It's an invigorating dance for the Ansatsuken master, and he's already gathering substantial chi, centering it throughout his form, as he leaps in a graceful, arcing back-flip away from the final, brutal chi-imbued strike, Anthony's leg rising just behind his ascending form as he makes good on his escape from the overpoweringKyokugen Karate Master, landing with his hands at his sides, his fiercely gleaming eyes locked on Anthony, as an epic force begins to gather between his cradling palms.

Swirling waves of cerulean and multifaceted lighter blues rush together in a vortex of wildly flaring energy, the rampant growth of this sphere matched only by the sheer power, its sudden form dragging air from around the arena, gusts of fierce wind rushing inward, drawn inexorably towards the paragon of the legendary demon's energy techniques, "Shinkuuuuuuu...." Mr. Martial Arts incants, pouring more and more energy into the attack, drawing power seemingly effortlessly from within, and from his very surroundings, until the massive tidal wave is prepared, the dramatic process taking mere moments before, with a flash of chi, the tidal wave is driven forward at Anthony in a swirling rush, Mr. Martial Arts's silver hair fluttering violently in an attempt to chase the blast, "Hadoooooouken!!!!!!"

Combat Analyze: Mr. Martial Arts successfully hits Anthony with Shinkuu Hadouken EX.  
\- Power hit! -

Wait. Hold up. This was not how it was meant to be. Rewind! REWIND! When we last saw our hero, Anthony, he was on the verge of victory. His crushing kicks colliding and breaking through Mr. Martial Arts's defenses. It looked as if Anthony was about to make up for these past five years of anger and rage built up inside of him because of this young Karate Demon he as fighting. Remember those crushing strikes from moments ago? That was when Anthony was at the top of his game. Then Anthony rushed at Mr. Martial Arts and went into his Tiger Raid combo.. and instead of striking the battered Mr. Martial Arts... it was... blocked and parried by the younger warrior. Anthony's blows did not crush bone, did not cause his opponent to lose consciousness... instead... his foe seems to have gained some steam. Before Anthony knew it, he was being engulfed in a powerful ball of chi.

The energy burned into his upper torso, which took the brunt of the blast. The area around Anthony is very bright as the ball of energy explodes against his frame. An outline of the Karate God's body can be seen in the explosion of energy. Then it all disappears... in an instant. Anthony having been pushed back several feet... but he's still standing. What will it take to take the mighty Karate Champ down? He looks as if he needs to hit the floor... he looks terrible. His face is sagging... his stern glare seems to have faded... as if Anthony lacked the energy to even sneer at the opponent.

The big man seems wobbly too.. especially as he strides forward towards the Karate Demon. How is it possible? Sheer force of will.. Anthony doesn't want to go down... but his body is telling him he's done. The mighty Karate God's head lifts up and he shouts, "NO!" Anthony seems to have summoned up every last bit of energy inside of him for what appears his final attempt at avenging his loss five years ago. He launches several sluggish kicks towards Mr. Martial Arts... before his reserves run out... and his body just gives in.

Combat Analyze: Anthony can no longer fight.  
Combat Analyze: Anthony has left the fight here.  
Combat Analyze: Anthony successfully hits Mr. Martial Arts with Light Kick.

How it was meant to be? While there may be a force such as fate, in battle a fighter writes his own destiny, in every moment, in every instinctual decision. In this case, Mr. Martial Arts managed to grab the upper hand away from his masterful adversary, however narrowly. Every synapse in Mr. Martial Arts's mind concludes that this final attack will be the one that finally drops the rightful Karate Emperor. Every instinct tells him that the mountain of a man is just about done, worn thin by the exertion and impact of the continuing fight. Which is just as well, because the Karate Demon is not doing much better. His stance looks slightly haggard as he releases the massive Hadouken, his breath rate increased once more, along with the quantity of sweat that now moistens his pure black and white gi. 

Nonetheless, Mr. Martial Arts doesn't take his eyes off his dangerous opponent, though he is surprised to see Anthony muster the energy for a charge. All of Mr. Martial Arts's remaining speed and power were thrown into that last exchange, it seems, for as lethargic as Anthony's kicks are, the Karate Demon's attempts to avoid them are more so, taking a sturdy hit to his midsection with an 'Ooomph' of released breath as he backpedals from the big man, whose barreling force carries him down, nearly atop Mr. Martial Arts, pinning his leg beneath the fallen Karate master's hefty weight. Will Mr. Martial Arts fall as well under the impact of that last strike? It seems not despite the fact that a hand goes to his ribcage, resting there lightly, the legendary demon seems quite in control of his faculties, and conscious, taking a moment to dislodge his leg from underneath Anthony, and rising to his feet with a slow, methodical motion. More determination than desire to actually be standing up.

"Surprised to see me? You'll have to be stronger than that Mr. Martial Arts" Anthony said.

"You're here! That's impossible you should be dust!" Mr. Martial Arts yelled.

"He's alive Anthony still alive!" Rei said into the hole with people buried in some of the rocks that got in as they all groaned.

"What!" Natsuki said.

"It's a miracle!" Usagi said.

"You think that weak ass blast was enough to kill Anthony? Please you just wasted your energy on that move" Yosuke said.

"Now Anthony kick his ass and show him no mercy till he gives up!" Rise said.

"Get over here if you're ready for more!" Anthony said.

"No! No! NO! It's not fair!" Mr. Martial Arts yelled.

"No what's not fair is people like your hurting people for no damn reason! You could do so much better than that!" Minako yelled.

"You used every dirty trick in the book but you can't get rid of me I'm still here and I'm going to win! Okay! It's time to finish this!" Anthony said as he began yelling as the Howling Wolf take some of their energy.

"Uh oh! I think this is really going to hurt!" Mr. martial Arts yelled.

"A lot!" Anthony said as he ran lightning fast at Mr. Martial Arts then slammed his elbow into Anthony face then began a series of kicks to Mr. Martial Arts body.

"Yeah keep kicking him like that Anthony!" Chie said.

"Go Anthony go!" Minoru and Seiji said as Anthony punched Mr. Martial Arts in the gut as Piccolo yelled out in pain and fell over.

Although Anthony was no match for Mr Mr. Martial Arts, his fighting spirit started to burn. 

Anthony then returned to basics, using normal Karate techniques to fight him. 

However, Anthony's movements became faster and faster, so fast that Mr Martial Arts was almost unable to keep up with him. 

Finally, Anthony executed the Ryuko Ranbu and defeated him.

Anthony had finally did it he beats Mr. Martial Arts the one who kidnapped his mother and sister he was about to finish by using the Haou Shokouken but Natsumi stops Anthony he ask her she was alright everyone didn't say anything then Haruka says she is alright and tells everyone that man that he is Anthony, everyone that man is our...our says Haruka but didn't say a word until the man begin to unmasked himself.

It's been a long time my brother... I can hardly believe how strong you've become Jordan said surprised to brother son Anthony and his wife Rei ever since he left them when they kids Father what happen to you Marcus respond. Jordan begin his backstory Ever since I left you my friends I've been searching everywhere for the criminal who defeated my father Juste by the time I arrived in Japan and ever since my revival I had lost track of her and fallen into his evil ways. I was gambling heavy in debt I was broke when one day a man came to see me he told me her name is Cassandra Taiga she said that he would take on my debts if I would help him in his business takings however I soon find out what kind of a women Cassandra Taiga really was. I was happened overhear a top-secret meeting between Cassandra and her henchmen's Jordan said as he tell them about Cassandra true plans.

Jordan then explained that after that accident with his father, he spent his time drinking to drown his sorrows. 

He also went into gambling, and lost a lot of money. Having no choice, he had to borrow money to pay off his debts. 

The women that he borrowed money from is none other than Cassandra Taiga.

(Flashback Mishima Zaibatsu 2010)

There was a meeting today Nina Williams, Alisa Bosconovitch Jin Kazama were at attendance they look at their leader Cassandra with serious looks on their faces because they don't want their boss to get mad then Nina spoke Cassandra it's just a matter of time before South Lake Tahoe will be in our control and the small peaceful little town will be ours and no can stop us said Nina. But Alisa begin to said something I think we may run into trouble in the future if we don't do something about Anthony Vermilion Alisa was begging to panic until Jin said something. Don't worry Alisa It's all taken care of Jordan is a Ansatsuken-Karate master we can use him to get rid of Anthony and dispose of Jordan later simple Jordan can't believe what they are saying that Cassandra wanted to use him for own goals but he has to play with it if he wants to be free of corruption.

(Flashback Current Day)

So this is all Cassandra's doing! I'll teach her a lesson She'll never forget Chie reply.

Come down Satonaka-san Narukami respond go on Jordan continue your story.

Very well I found out later that Cassandra was a powerful fighter but after all these years couldn't defeat Anthony my brother because it might Jeopardized her company and her position in society.

I didn't want to beat my brother although we don't get along, he is still my brother but because of my decision Cassandra order his army to kidnapped Natsumi and Mother and taken her hostage so I was forced to Jordan was done narrating his story his family and friends.

What a low, dirty trick that Cassandra I teach a lesson reply Makoto. K!

Anthony, Natsumi and everyone else can you ever forgive me? I abandoned you and then got mixed up in this mess I've never been a real brother to you, just caused you trouble. I'm worthless as a father and as a human being Jordan really wanted to apologized to his kids for getting involve in all of this.

Jordan we forgive you! Rei said yeah Jordan it's OK all we care about is that you're alive and well Anthony happy that his brother is okay Anthony!!! that was Jordan's only reply.

Everyone who looks at this reunion was happy that Jordan Vermilion was alive and well and they were ready to get back to their regular lives.

The End!


End file.
